


Tear Down My Reason

by Daisyishedwig, itallstartedwithharry



Series: Tear Down My Reason [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Depression, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hybrid Blaine, Hybrid/Human Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mild powerplay, Nonsexual Punishment, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Perceived Innocence, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her most recent breakup Rachel drags Kurt to the pound in search of a pet to soothe her heartache. Though accidental chance, Kurt finds himself bringing home a sweet and skittish hybrid recovering from past abuse. Their bond strengthens as they get more comfortable with each other, but as underlying attraction from both sides threatens to upset their relationship as pet and human Kurt must look beyond appearances to decide what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Down My Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Scout451  
> Artist: Gaazhagens 
> 
> (Trust us on the Kadam, Klaine is the focal relationship in this fic)

 

When Rachel had entered the apartment that day, crying and blubbering about her breakup, Kurt had expected to run to the store, grab some vegan cheesecake, and watch Funny Girl until she finally cried herself to sleep.

He had not expected to be dragged to the local humane society in search of a dog.

“Rachel, we don’t have the money to purchase a dog, let alone _feed_ said dog,” he tried to argue, but she would not be stopped as she pulled him out the door.

“C’mon Kurt, it will be perfect for when we’re sad. He’ll cuddle with us and lick our faces--”

“If that dog attempts to lick my face it’s going right back there, so help me--”

“Fine, he’ll only lick my face. Plus, he’ll make a good alarm in case someone tries to break in.”

“Or…” Kurt said, “We could use the money we would spend on a dog that may or may not bark when there is an intruder to a) install an alarm system, or b) move to a safer neighborhood.”

“But an alarm system and a nicer apartment won’t cuddle with me,” Rachel whined, stamping her foot.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Fine, but I’m not taking care of him, he’ll be entirely your responsibility, and the money for food and anything else he needs will come out of _your_ pocket, okay?”

“Deal,” Rachel squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

\----

"Welcome to the Best Friends humane society," the cheery young woman at the front desk greeted them. "How can I help you today?"

"We're looking for a dog," Rachel said excitedly, bouncing in place. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Are you looking for a lost dog or are you looking to adopt?"

"Adopt," Rachel nodded, drumming out a beat on the desk with her nails.

"Okay," she nodded, tapping at her computer. "Have you ever adopted from us before?"

"Nope," Rachel said.

"Okay, then I have some paperwork I need you to fill out before we can send you home with a dog, alright?" She passed a clipboard and a pen across the desk to Rachel.

"Of course!" Rachel skipped over to the chairs against the wall, sitting down to happily fill out her papers.

"And for you, sir," the young woman said, holding out a clipboard for Kurt.

"Oh no," he said, shaking his head, "I'm not interested in adopting, I'm just here to help her look.'

"If the dog is going to be living with you we would prefer you filled out the paperwork too. We want to make sure that all the animals and hybrids that come through here go to good homes. And, who knows, maybe you'll find someone you like too."

Kurt sighed, but took the papers anyway and went to sit next to Rachel.

"You should get a cat!" Rachel squealed.

"I'm not getting a cat, we'll barely have the money to take care of your pet, we don't need to take care of two,” Kurt responded dryly.

The paperwork was pretty simple and straightforward: name, age, gender, pet history, are you employed, are you confident in your ability to take care of this animal/hybrid, do you have a criminal record?

He wondered if they would do a background check on them to ensure they didn't have a history of animal abuse.

Kurt finished with his papers quickly and brought the clipboard up to the desk just as a kind looking man came in, leading a young male hybrid by a leash. The boy was curled in on himself, eyes downcast. He was covered in dust and dirt and was thin as a rail, if the way his clothes hung so loosely on him was any indication. Raven black curls were piled on top of his head, with soft ears peeking out and drooping off the side of his head. A dark tail was tucked in between his legs as he shuffled forward.

"Hello, Mr. Wallace," the woman greeted, "Who's this?"

"I found him digging in the trash behind my restaurant. He seems too scared to speak, or maybe he doesn't know how," he patted the boy’s head gently but the boy flinched away from the touch. Mr. Wallace frowned, "I figured I'd bring him to you, see if you can find him a good family. He's thin enough that I doubt his old owners, if he had any, would still be looking for him."

"Of course, just take him back to Joe so he can check him out." She handed him a set of keys and Kurt had to guess that Mr. Wallace brought her a lot of stray hybrids to get that privilege. The hybrid looked up briefly, eyes darting to each person in the room before returning to his feet, and he followed quickly after Mr. Wallace when he tugged gently on the leash.

     

“What’s going to happen to him?” Kurt asked as he stared after the boy until the door closed behind them.

“My coworker will check him out, give him a bath, probably take some blood to run tests and make sure he’s not infected with anything. They’ll give him dinner and then put him in a single room until we know he’s clear to be with the other hybrids,” she shrugged. “Pretty standard. He doesn’t seem aggressive so once his blood work comes back he’ll be moved pretty quickly into personality testing. There we’ll figure out if he’s good with other hybrids, animals, and children, measure his speech and comprehension ability, and determine if he has any special needs. All of that helps us set him up with his perfect forever family.”

Kurt nodded along, “Why’s he so scared then?”

Her face fell. “It could be a couple of different things; if he's been wild from an early age then he may not be used to being around full humans. He may simply be scared he’s in trouble, especially if he suffered abuse his former family, or he’s been to a different shelter and had a bad experience.”

“What’s different about other shelters?”

“We’re a no kill facility, and we believe that every animal or hybrid can be rehabilitated, no matter how aggressive. We also keep the hybrids in separate rooms from the other animals and give them beds and normal human food. Most shelters just treat them exactly like the other dogs and cats or whatever other animal they’re mixed with.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped, horrified. “But they’re people! I mean, they mostly are, they can’t do that to them!”

She smiled sadly at him, “Not according to the government. Hybrids are just animals to them; it doesn’t matter that they can be just as bright as humans. The only reason most of them don’t talk is because no one ever took the time to teach them. I’ve seen so many hybrids that could have been brilliant, but because they’re looked at like pets their potential is swindled.” She took a calming breath; "but your attitude is exactly what we look for in hybrid adopters! You'd be amazed by the depth of personality and intelligence found in most hybrids that is overlooked by society. They are the perfect companions."

Kurt frowned, deep in thought, but didn’t get a chance to comment before Rachel skipped up to them. “Done,” she announced, handing over her paperwork, a broad smile stretched across her face.

“Okay,” the woman smiled, “are you sure you want a dog or would you like to look through our hybrids and cats as well?”

“Oooh, I’d love to look at them all, a cat might even be easier to manage, which I’m sure would make Kurt happy." She raised an eyebrow at him that went unseen as Kurt stared at some pamphlets they had sitting on the desk.

“Oh, yeah,” he mumbled, “a cat would be good… can I take some of these?” he nodded to the pamphlets.

“That’s what they’re there for.”

“Thanks,” he grabbed a couple about hybrid rights, hybrid care, and one about the shelter itself and their policies.

“Would you like to come with us, Kurt?” the woman asked, “You can throw in your opinion and you never know, maybe you’ll find someone you like.” She fell into the role of saleswoman as she led them into the back.

“Yeah, sure,” Kurt stuck the pamphlets in his pockets and followed after them.

“The order goes like so, hybrids, dogs, cats, with the ones that are ready for adoption at the front of each group and the ones that are still in need of training at the back. We find this order very helpful because if something is going on with the cats or dogs the hybrids will be alerted and come get a staff member.”

“The hybrid group rooms remain unlocked at all times so they can get out if they please. Technically we do that in case of a fire or other emergency so they can easily get out and help us with the other animals but really we prefer giving them their freedom, within the realm of this back area of course. They can go play with the cats and dogs, visit the hybrids in other rooms, or drop by the kitchen for a snack. The only thing they can’t do is go outside by themselves, but if they ask and a staff member is available to go out with them, they can do that too.”

There were big picture windows at intervals along the hallways so they could look into the rooms. Bunk beds lined the walls and tables, and shelves sat towards the middle with books and toys. There was even a TV in each room with a small group of hybrids crowded around each one.

“We are not equipped to hold animals other than dogs or cats, but as you can see we have many different types of hybrids. There’s Felice,” she nodded to one of the girls by the TV, “she’s a bunny hybrid, and the friend she’s leaning against is a horse hybrid, William.”

Kurt smiled at the two hybrids.

“They’re the sweetest things, but we’ve had trouble adopting them out because they need to stay together and most people just don’t want to take on two hybrids,” she smiled sadly before continuing on.

“New arrivals, hybrids that are sick and contagious, or ones that are still too aggressive to be adopted are kept in single rooms. We try to move them out as quickly as possible so they aren’t lonely, but it takes time.”

Most of the windows looking into the solo rooms were covered, but a few had the curtains pulled back. A mop of dark, curly hair caught Kurt’s attention. He stepped in closer for a better look and saw the boy from earlier sitting in the corner of the room, curled into a tight ball with his face hidden behind his arms. Kurt paused, seeing he had been changed into soft looking sweats, but they didn’t seem to calm him, as he was still shivering.

The woman noticed Kurt lingering and doubled back to him while Rachel peered in at a cat hybrid with the flu further down.

She picked up a chart hanging beside his door and read for a couple minutes. “Joe’s already checked him out,” she told him, “he’s not showing any outward signs of disease. He’s running his bloodwork just in case, but he seems perfectly healthy excluding the malnourishment. He’s not aggressive, just skittish, and he’s still not talking. If you move slowly he should be fine, maybe you can get him to eat something since it doesn’t look like he’s touched his dinner.”

“I--” Kurt said lamely, jaw hanging.

“I can see you have some interest in him, go in and spend some time with him while I take Rachel around to the cats and dogs. Maybe you’ll even want to adopt him,” she said mischievously.

“I really don’t think--”

She sighed, “Or maybe you won’t. At the very least you’ll have kept him company for a little bit,” she started to unlock the door. Kurt tried to protest again but she gently pushed him inside before shutting the door behind him. “Have fun!” she called through the door before heading back to Rachel.

Kurt stamped his foot in frustration, planning on having a word with a supervisor before the quiet whimper behind him drove the angry thought from his mind. He turned slowly and saw the boy peeking at him from under his hair.

“Hi,” Kurt said awkwardly, “I’m-I’m Kurt,” he took a step forward and the boy hid his face again, feet scrambling against the tile like he was trying to push himself into the wall. “Hey, hey,” Kurt said, stepping back, “I’ll stay over here, it’s okay.”

The boy stopped moving, his wide, terrified eyes barely peeking out from above his arms.

Kurt walked backward until his back hit the door before sliding down and mimicking the boy’s position. The boy’s brow furrowed, but he looked a little less nervous.

“Is this okay?” Kurt asked, but the boy didn’t respond, “Am I okay over here or do you want me to leave?” Kurt tried again. The boy just continued staring at him. “Can you speak?” Kurt said slowly.

The boy jerked his head up and down once in a short nod.

Kurt blinked, a little surprised despite the woman's words on hybrids earlier. “Oh, um, do you have a name?” The boy nodded again, a little more surely. “Can you tell me what it is?”

The boy glanced around the room nervously before raising his head fully and wetting his lips. “B-bla-ine,” he said, his voice soft and hoarse and cracking in the middle.

“Blaine,” Kurt smiled, “I like that name.”

The boy swallowed before speaking again. “No kill,” he said quickly.

“What?” Kurt asked, shocked.

“No kill,” Blaine said desperately, “No kill Blaine.”

“Oh no, sweetie,” Kurt exclaimed, “they’re not going to kill you.”

Blaine’s brow furrowed, “Go?” he questioned quietly.

“Do you want me to leave?” Kurt asked, a little hurt.

Blaine shook his head, “ _Blaine_ go?”

Kurt paused, thinking of how to respond to that. “Blaine will go eventually, but not right now.”

Blaine frowned, “Blaine go now,” he insisted, “Blaine go, Blaine go, Blaine go!”

Kurt jolted back as Blaine’s voice rose. The woman had told him he wasn't aggressive, but could they really know that after spending a half an hour with him? Maybe he wasn’t so timid when he was worked up.

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking calmly, “They’re going to get you a nice family to go home with, but it might take some time. Then Blaine will go, okay?”

Blaine deflated, tears flashing in his eyes. He sniffled a little. “Blaine go now,” he tried again, “Blaine-Blaine no like.”

Kurt’s heart ached for him, “What doesn’t Blaine like?”

Blaine’s eyes darted around the room. “Pound,” he said, “Pound bad, pound kill.”

Kurt smiled sadly at him, “Not this pound. They’re going to find you a home so you don’t have to live on the street anymore. I promise they’re not going to hurt you.”

Blaine got a faraway look in his eyes as he thought this statement through. “...You?” he asked quietly.

Kurt frowned, “What about me?”

“You home?”

“Yes… I have a home.”

“Blaine go home?”

Kurt didn’t quite know what Blaine was trying to say, “Yes, Blaine will get a home.”

Blaine smiled timidly, “Blaine go you home?”

Oh… _oh_.

“I…” Kurt bit his lip, not sure how to tell Blaine that no, he would not be going home with him, but that hopeful glint in Blaine’s eye pulled at his heart and made him falter. He hesitated, then replied, “I-I…yes.”

A wide smile stretched across Blaine’s face and Kurt smiled back despite his mind screaming, _shit, fuck, what did you just do?_

Kurt’s mind was buzzing with disbelief over what he just promised, and an awkward (to him at least) silence settled over the room as Blaine’s teary, hopeful eyes fixed desperately on his own.

“So...um…” Kurt looked around the room, clearing his throat and causing Blaine to jump to even more attention. “They told me you’re supposed to eat your dinner?”

Blaine didn’t move from his position, still sitting small against the wall, but his eyes darted quickly from the plate on the table back to the floor. He made no move towards the food, while his eyes scanned the floor with a furrowed brow.

Kurt looked over his shoulder in the futile hope that the woman from the shelter would come back and extract him from the hole he seemed to have dug himself into. When no one appeared, he bolstered himself with a deep breath and got to his feet. He approached the table slowly while keeping tabs on the nervousness creeping into Blaine’s eyes as Kurt came closer. The abuse the boy had suffered was more obvious the longer Kurt was in his presence, and he was increasingly concerned about his spur of the moment offer to take him in. In what world was Kurt Hummel the right person to help a neglected hybrid regain a fulfilling life? The few hybrids he’d encountered were loved and cared for like a best friend or a beautiful model (winged hybrids were always popular on the couture runway). Never had he seen a hybrid so terrified of people, and he didn’t have a clue what could trigger this boy.

He picked up the plate and plasticware carefully and walked closer to Blaine, watching as his nose twitched at the smell. It was a simple meal of chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes, nothing too heavy to upset Blaine’s stomach. He stopped a few feet away, folding his legs under himself and sitting on the ground in front of the hybrid.

Blaine watched him cautiously, eyes darting between Kurt’s face and the plate as Kurt held it out to him. He made no move to take the plate, despite the low rumbling of his stomach.

“Are you not hungry?” Kurt asked.

Blaine stared at him in confusion, “No Blaine food,” he said.

“This is your food,” Kurt said, pushing the plate towards him again.

Blaine shook his head and nudged the food away as Kurt set it on the ground. His hand hit the edge of the plate and it flipped as it clattered to the floor. Blaine jumped, eyes going wide as he pushed himself away from Kurt, muttering a litany of terrified apologies.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he sobbed, “Blaine sorry, Blaine sorry, sorry.”

“Hey, hey” Kurt said softly, “it’s okay, you didn’t mean to. I’ll just go see if I can get you some more food, okay?”

Blaine trembled, “no, no, no, no food, Blaine no food, Blaine sorry, Blaine sorry.”

“I’ll just...be right back,” Kurt hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him, guilt cutting him open at Blaine’s anguished cry. Everything felt completely out of control, one decision after another just snowballing until suddenly he was holding far more in his hands than he was prepared for. Leaning his head back, he took a few calming breaths before the click-clack of heels made him look up.

It was the shelter employee from before, sans Rachel, hurrying toward him with concern. “Is everything alright? Did he get aggressive?” She wrung her hands nervously, ready to make reparations and smooth over hurt feelings.

“No!” Kurt surprised himself with the ferocity of his need to defend Blaine. “He didn’t do anything wrong! He’s nervous and he spilled his food so I wondered if I could get another plate.”

The woman relaxed, clearly relieved that she didn’t have to do damage control. “Certainly! Right this way.” She hurried to a counter and said a few words before receiving a plastic plate with the same dull meal, which she handed to Kurt with a smile. “Anything else?”

“Yes. Um...I told Blaine he could come home with me so-”

“Wonderful! I’ll get the papers ready for when you and your friend leave. I’m so happy you’re taking on the responsibility of adopting a hybrid.” With another delighted grin she hurried off, leaving Kurt with a strained smile of his own.

Right. Responsibility.

He returned to Blaine’s room and knocked on the door, but got no response. Cracking open the door he found the hybrid on all fours sniffing the potatoes on the ground and leaning to nibble at them.

“Don’t do that!” Kurt exclaimed without thinking, hurrying forward to replace the dirty food with the clean plate.

Blaine gasped, spitting the food in his mouth onto the old plate. “No, no, sorry Blaine sorry please.”

Kurt was horrified again by the violence of Blaine’s reaction - something he had a feeling he’d be facing often with Blaine as his pet. Desperate to take charge, Kurt knelt down, pushed the old plate behind him, and placed the new food between them. Blaine looked like he was on verge of a panic attack so Kurt did the only thing he could think of. He picked up a chicken nugget and took a bite, maintaining as pleasant an expression as he could.

“Mmm,” he hummed loudly, taking another small bite and looking up at Blaine, whose frantic panting had quieted slightly. “This food is good, will you share with me?”

“Share?” Blaine repeated quietly, eyes still afraid and confused.

“I want you to eat some too,” Kurt offered.

Blaine whined, shaking his head and making his curls (which Kurt noted could use some hair care products) and ears bounce, but scooted slightly closer to where Kurt was pretending to enjoy the tasteless nugget. Hands vibrating with nerves, Blaine reached out, fingers prepared to snatch back at any sign of Kurt changing his mind.

Kurt couldn’t help the smile that broke through when Blaine tentatively accepted a chicken nugget from the plate. The hybrid shrunk in on himself as he devoured the small nugget in his hand so fast Kurt had to school his face away from an expression of disgust. He knew for certain Blaine was neither tasting or enjoying the food; this was desperation as a result from living day to day without knowing if he would be fed or not. Though Kurt tried to nudge the plastic fork in his direction, it was clear that Blaine was unaccustomed to the privilege. Once it was clear he wouldn’t be punished for eating, the food was gone in a heartbeat, and Kurt winced at the uncomfortable-sounding gurgle from Blaine’s stomach.

Satisfied, Kurt rose up to stretch his legs. He supposed it was time to find that woman and secure the details of...hybrid adoption. _God what was I thinking? I'm responsible for another human life and I can’t even talk in the morning before my first cup of coffee and now I've promised-_

“Thank you.”

It was hardly a whisper, yet the words made Kurt’s heart thud against his chest. This poor boy - this beautiful, innocent boy who had no reason to trust him other than a promise that must have been broken countless times before - was thanking him for allowing him to scarf down food in the corner of a pound cell.

Kurt met the hybrid's golden eyes, wide and shining with hope. “You’re welcome, Blaine.”

\----

Kurt felt uncomfortable leaving the shelter with Blaine on the end of a leash, an ugly black thing attached to a thick cheap collar. “It’s policy,” the woman had said apologetically at Kurt’s distain.

Blaine, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be surprised by the leash. He lifted up a hand to scratch at his ear and raised his face happily to the sun as they left the building.

 _Pound kill… what have you been put through?_ Kurt wondered with a heavy heart.

He marveled at how he couldfeel so much for the hybrid after such a short period of time. He knew nothing about Blaine save that he had been most likely abused and abandoned, yet already he wanted him to feel safe and cared for. He wanted Blaine to enjoy a full meal, to play, to learn; he wanted to give him treats just for the sake of seeing Blaine smile. _Could you give a dog hybrid chocolate?_

Rachel hailed a cab, and they all clambered in,Kurt wincing at the driver’s gruff “Your dog messes, you pay extra”, hoping it was directed only at Rachel’s new Pomeranian whose whole body was swinging with the wag of its tail. The warning look the driver gave Blaine through the rearview mirror told him otherwise though. Instantly, any lightness in Blaine’s shoulders disappeared and he would have curled up in the seat if Kurt hadn’t insisted on a seatbelt. As Blaine looked out the open window longingly from his seat in the middle, all Kurt could think of was Blaine sticking his head out and letting the wind blow his curly ears. He reached up carefully, sliding his hand up Blaine’s arm so he knew it was coming, and scratched softly at Blaine’s scalp. The hybrid tensed for a second but didn’t pull away, and slowly relaxed into the touch, eyes falling shut with a smile. Kurt reluctantly withdrew his hand when they stopped in front of their building.

Blaine was wheezing heavily by the time they reached their floor, and Kurt hated their building’s broken public elevator more than he ever had before. Seeing Blaine’s body tremble with exhaustion due to his malnourishment, Kurt knew he’d need to get a pass to the service elevator until Blaine was stronger.

Once inside, Kurt led Blaine to the couch, and pushed him down gently by his shoulders when he didn’t sit immediately. Blaine looked a bit panicked until Kurt pet his head gently and gave him a warm smile. His ears twitched when he heard the sink turn on in the kitchen as Rachel filled a bowl with water for her dog, and he licked his lips.

“Are you thirsty?” Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at him with his wide, wet eyes and gave a slight nod.

“I’ll get you some water,” Kurt said, giving his curls one last stroke before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a glass. He filled the cup with some ice, and heard Rachel gasp as someone dropped to the floor. He figured (the hopefully temporarily named) Fluffy had done something cute, but when he turned around his heart dropped. Blaine was kneeling beside the bowl Rachel had sat down, lapping thirstily.

“Bl--” Rachel started, reaching out as if to pull him back, but Kurt stopped her with a hand on her arm. He hated it, but if this was what Blaine was used to doing, it would do for now. They’d work on getting him to use cups, plates and silverware, but after seeing Blaine’s strong reactions at the pound Kurt really didn’t want to deal send Blaine into another panic attack tonight if he could avoid it. He handed the glass in his hand to Rachel, filled another bowl for Fluffy who was staring at Blaine with a cocked head, and went about setting up the couch.

Blaine, thankfully, stood again when he was done drinking and wandered over to where Kurt was fluffing the pillow he was setting up on the couch. Kurt jumped a little when he turned and Blaine was right behind him. Blaine flinched, and stuttered out a quick “Blaine sorry”.

Kurt smiled sadly, “it’s alright,” he assured. “We’ll get you a bed eventually,” he said, motioning to the couch. “Until then you’ll just have to use the couch, okay?”

Blaine nodded with a sad look in his eyes as he lay down on the couch. Kurt frowned but pulled the blanket up over him, scratching behind his ears for a minute until a ghost of a smile lifted the corners of the hybrid’s mouth, and then went to his room.

Kurt lay in bed for hours, exhausted but unable to sleep as he heard Blaine shifting and turning on the couch, his soft whimpers and quiet cries tugging at Kurt’s heart. Telling himself there was nothing more he could do for Blaine, Kurt eventually started to drift off. Nearing sleep, Kurt was suddenly jolted awake as the bed shifted, his heart pounded as he felt someone crawling to him on the bed. It wasn’t until he felt a head of curly hair bumping into his chest that he remembered-

“Blaine,” he breathed, and the hybrid hummed as he snuggled into Kurt’s chest. For a minute he almost let himself relax. Relax and wrap his arms around him and hug him tight until morning, protecting him from his nightmares, kissing away the tears they’d--

Kurt sat up quickly, pushing Blaine off of him.

“Blaine,” he scolded, voice high, “you can’t sleep in here. You sleep on the couch.”

Blaine’s eyes almost broke him, wide and hurt, looking between Kurt and the bed, mouth slightly open and pouting. But Kurt kept his resolve and pointed towards the front room, giving Blaine a stern look. Blaine shrunk in on himself as he climbed back off the bed, giving Kurt a few sad glances as he left the room, as if checking to make sure he hadn’t changed his mind.

Kurt scrubbed his hand over his face, flopping over onto his stomach and trying to get back to sleep. But not ten minutes later he heard the soft pad of feet that stopped right outside his curtain. Kurt sighed. “Blaine,” he said shortly, “couch.”

The feet quickly walked away.

This repeated about five more times, until eventually he could tell that Blaine was asleep, although he still heard frightened whimpers coming from the living room. Kurt tried to ignore the noises and the nagging in his gut that said Blaine would be calmer sleeping with him. He tried to block the image in his head of the boy curled up in his arms, legs interlocked with his, and his head resting in the crook of Kurt’s neck. When he heard Blaine wake with a pained shout, followed by soft muffled sobs, he couldn’t put it off anymore.

“Blaine?” he called softly.

Blaine practically bolted into his room, stopping at the foot of his bed, eyes red rimmed with a few tears still streaking down his face.

“C’mere,” he beckoned, patting the bed beside him. Blaine scrambled onto the bed, immediately moving to curl himself into Kurt’s side but Kurt pushed him away. “No, you sleep on your side of the bed. No cuddling, do you understand? You can sleep in here, but only if you stay on your side, okay?”

Blaine’s shoulders sagged but he scooted away as instructed.

“Good boy,” Kurt praised and Blaine’s eyes lit up. “Now get some sleep,” he said and turned away to do the same.

The next morning, Kurt woke up curled around Blaine, their hands intertwined on the hybrid’s stomach and Kurt’s nose buried in the soft curls at the nape of Blaine’s neck.

His breath caught and he shoved himself off of the bed, horrified by his own subconscious actions. He can’t take advantage of Blaine like that - he’d be no better than when he tried watching ‘those’ movies and stumbled upon videos boasting disgusting uses of hybrids. No. Blaine deserved an environment where he could be himself and feel safe.

With one last glance at Blaine, who had curled around Kurt’s pillow with a quiet murmur, Kurt went to make himself breakfast. _One night_ , he thought to himself, _it was just his first night, there’s no harm in that._ He turned on the coffee when Rachel cleared her throat behind him.

“Um Kurt, where’s Blaine?”

“Oh, um, he kinda slept in my room last night?” He winced before the sentence left his mouth, knowing what it sounded like.

“Kurt!” As expected, Rachel marched over with hands on her hips and her Pomeranian right behind her heels. “I didn’t expect this from you. One second you don’t want me to adopt a-

“yip yip yip!”

“-dog and the next second you’re inviting it-”

“Him, Rachel, him.”

“yip yip yip!”

“-him, ok, into your bed like he’s some kind of sexy boyfriend pillow-”

“YIP YIP YIP!”

“Rachel how about you feed your dog and let me take care of-”

“Blaine!”

Kurt whipped around to see Blaine, blinking sleepily and huddling in a corner of the curtain. His eyes darted between Rachel, Kurt, and Rachel’s distressed dog, ready to apologize.

Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes before taking a well-deserved sip of coffee. He didn’t have time for any of this; he hadn’t planned on so much happening. He still had to go into work today - Vogue wouldn’t settle for excuses even if they were in the name of hybrid rescue.

“Rachel are you going to be home today?”

She had the courtesy to look guilty. “No, I actually have auditions and a few meetings.”

“So you were planning on leaving your untrained dog in the apartment with _my_ wardrobe?” Kurt took a few deep breaths.

“Well it actually works out better now, because Blaine can watch Fluffy!” Nodding to herself, Rachel hurried for the shower, Fluffy barking after her.

 _Am I seriously the only sane one here?_ He cursed under his breath as he checked his phone. “Blaine, I’m going to need you to watch out for Fluffy, okay? His food is in this cabinet and the water is from the sink. You can eat any of the quick meals the lady from the shelter gave us - they’re in the fridge. What else...” he looked around, wishing yet again he had been better prepared. Gotten Blaine...toys? Did he have hobbies? “There’s the TV and movies here and I guess you can borrow books from my shelf if you want to read.” He ran behind the curtain, thankful that he kept his things organized and out of dog-reach. “And please don’t let Fluffy near my clothes or my bed. I think Rachel bought him a few toys too.” He tried to run through any and all worse-case scenarios as he stripped off his pajamas. “And god PLEASE don’t let him pee on anything.”

As he turned to contemplate his shirt choices, Kurt noticed Blaine hovering on his side of the curtain, eyes wide and tongue hanging out slightly.

“Blaine! Get out!” Kurt instinctively covered his chest, feeling a flush redden his pale skin.

With a yelp, the hybrid ducked out, tail between his legs.

 _Don’t read into it, it’s just innocent curiosity,_ Kurt firmly reminded himself as he ignored the lingering heat from Blaine’s stare. He got dressed in a hurry, and grabbed his shoulder bag with another cup of coffee.

“Food?” Blaine gestured shyly to the basket of fruit on the counter.

“Yeah, sure!” Kurt smiled. “Now do you think you can handle everything I asked of you?”

“Yes,” Blaine nodded firmly. He carefully picked up an apple. “Food?” He held it out towards Kurt.

“Yes Blaine, you can have anything healthy. Now I’ll see you after work okay? I’ll leave my number here; I hope you can use the phone…” Kurt muttered the last part to himself.

“No, you food.”

Kurt huffed in frustration until he turned and saw Blaine’s grin as he took a step closer and pushed the apple towards him. His heart melted; Blaine was giving him something to eat even though he had lived who knows how many years not being fed properly himself.

“Thank you Blaine, good boy.” After taking the apple with a smile, Kurt ruffled his hair and scratched lightly behind his ears. He had to remember to get him shampoo and conditioner for curly hair.

Blaine made a happy almost-bark noise, sighing into Kurt’s hand.

As Kurt skipped down the staircase to leave for work he couldn’t help but smile. Maybe this would work out after all.

\----

Kurt wished he could tell Isabelle she was wrong about him being distracted all day, but he knew she wasn’t. His mind was stuck back in his apartment, worrying about how Blaine was fairing on his own. What was he eating? Was he eating junk food all day long? Devouring Kurt’s secret stash of cheesecake ice cream buried in the back of the freezer? Or worse, was he eating Fluffy’s food? Could he think that it was meant for both of them? What had his previous owners fed him? And now that he thought more about Rachel’s dog...how was Blaine doing with Fluffy? Did the hybrid like dogs? Sure, he was part dog, but that didn’t necessarily mean he liked them. What if Fluffy had an accident and Blaine panicked because Kurt had specifically said not to let him pee in the house? Or.. shit. What if _Blaine_ had an accident? Did Blaine know how to use a toilet? His past owners couldn’t have been cruel enough to make him go outside… could they?

So when Isabelle sent him home early, he was secretly relieved.

He took the steps to the apartment two at a time, heart pounding as he slid open the door. He was greeted with a very happy Fluffy, dancing in front of him and yipping excitedly. He glanced to the side and saw Fluffy’s bowls filled with food and water. He inhaled and smelled no sign of an accident (though he’d have to do a walk-through to make sure) and nothing appeared to have been destroyed by the hyperactive puppy. Good.

There was only one thing wrong. Blaine was nowhere in sight.

“Blaine?” he called nervously, pulse racing. Had he run away? Why would he do that? He seemed so ha--

Blaine stepped out from Kurt’s curtains, blinking sleepily at him. Kurt was relieved for a second until he took the hybrid in fully. He looked… exhausted, deep circles under his eyes, body seemingly weighed down from his slouching. He walked slowly on trembling legs to Kurt, practically collapsing forward into him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as he caught him, letting the small boy cuddle into him and nuzzle his shoulder.

Blaine had been bright eyed and happy this morning. What in the world had happened in less than six hours?

“...Blaine?”

The hybrid hummed, his barely-there weight relying entirely on Kurt’s support.

“What happened?”

Blaine shook his head, turning on exhausted legs to point to Fluffy’s food and water. “Okay.”

“You don’t look okay,” Kurt frowned. “Did something bad happen? I won’t be angry I promise.”

“No bad!” Blaine’s red eyes seemed to cringe in fear, “Blaine good! Okay,” he gestured again to the food.

Kurt was still mostly confused, but he nodded slowly. “You… fed Fluffy?” Kurt questioned and Blaine nodded. Kurt smiled, “Thank you, Blaine. You’re a good boy for doing just what I asked.”

Blaine grinned, eyes still droopy with exhaustion but getting brighter with happiness at pleasing Kurt. He abruptly lurched forward toward the door, pulling Fluffy’s leash off the coat hanger and holding it out to Kurt. “Blaine walk,” he said proudly.

Kurt’s heart dropped, “Oh no, sweetie, you don’t need a leash if we go for a walk. Besides, you look too tired for a walk right now. Maybe you should nap and after I’ll see about taking you to the little park down the road.”

Blaine frowned, “No… Blaine walk--” he pointed to Fluffy, unable to say the dog’s name.

“Oh, of course, we can take Fluffy too if you want,” Kurt said, happy to hear that Blaine was getting along with the dog. It would be better that way if he had to be cooped up in the house with him all day.

But that didn’t seem to be the response Blaine was looking for, as his brow furrowed in frustration. “Blaine walk,” he repeated again desperately, as if begging Kurt to understand what he was saying, “no… no now. Blaine walk. Bla-blaine... “He squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance.

“Out!” he suddenly exclaimed. “Blaine out!” He gestured angrily to the dog again, though his anger seemed to be focused entirely on his inability to express himself. “Out. Blaine out.” He paused to think for a minute before carefully holding up three fingers, “Out,” he repeated one last time, deflating a little when he saw that Kurt was still confused.

Fluffy came up and bit at the end of the leash, hanging from Blaine’s hand. Blaine sighed, looking at the dog sadly. “Out?” he asked softly and Fluffy pranced to the door, spinning in circles as he waited.

Blaine went to him, crouching down carefully to hook the leash to his collar and then reached for the door.

Everything clicked.

“Blaine wait,” Kurt said, stopping the hybrid with a hand on his shoulder. Blaine paused and turned to him. “You took Fluffy out to go to the bathroom?” he asked carefully. Blaine’s eyes widened and he nodded. “How many times?”

Blaine excitedly held up three fingers again but his smile fell when he noticed the stricken look on Kurt’s face. Kurt could tell Blaine thought he would be happy, he’d done what he asked after all, hadn’t let Fluffy pee in the apartment, but he was sick with worry. Blaine was much too weak to be going up and down six flights of stairs multiple times a day. No wonder he looked so exhausted. He probably barely had enough time to recuperate before Fluffy needed to go out again.

“Oh, honey,” Kurt said softly, pulling him towards the couch. Fluffy followed behind them, leash still in Blaine’s hand, curiously watching as Kurt pushed Blaine to sit on the couch.

“Blaine,” Kurt said slowly, waiting until Blaine met his eyes, “I don’t want you using the stairs, okay?”

Blaine looked confused, but nodded obediently.

“You’re not strong enough to go up and down them by yourself. I’m worried you’ll end up getting hurt if you do. Once you’re healthy again, you can, but until then…” he paused. Blaine couldn’t stay trapped in the apartment all day. And Fluffy _did_ need someone to take him out every few hours. “You know what? I’ll call the super tonight and get a copy of the key to the service elevator. So when you take Fluffy out, take the elevator, not the stairs. Okay?”

“O-okay.” Blaine yawned.

“Good,” soothed Kurt as he plumped up one of the couch cushions. “Now Blaine, did you take care of yourself today? Or...have fun? Or anything…” he trailed off, trying not to think of this whole endeavor as a hopeless case.

“Blaine good, Blaine help. Blaine food?” the hybrid seemed to plead.

Justification, why was Blaine justifying eating? Except… was he justifying eating, or… or trying to convince Kurt he deserved to eat? Blaine’s stomach grumbled unhappily and Kurt’s eyes widened. Blaine hadn’t eaten because Kurt hadn’t given him anything to eat. God, Kurt was so stupid for just assuming Blaine could or even would make himself food, when the hybrid wouldn’t even eat off of a plate because he hadn’t ever had the privilege.

Kurt fell back on the floor, letting his head fall onto his hands in frustration. He was doing everything wrong. He was stupid and careless and terrible at helping someone who so desperately needed him. “B-Blaine, I-” He broke down in tears, scrubbing them away in anger. “Dammit, I just... I need a minute.”

Suddenly, there were soft hands on his cheeks, gently petting him. “Blaine sorry,” the hybrid whispered, his fur a gentle caress across Kurt’s face. “You okay, you okay.”

Kurt let out a soft sob and opened his arms, feeling his heart swell as Blaine fell into him without hesitation. He held onto him for a while, trying with all his might to transfer his strength to the weak hybrid. Finally Kurt pulled back, not even caring when he wiped his nose on his sweater.

“Okay, Blaine? I want you to listen closely.” He waited until the hybrid’s wide eyes were fixed on his, Blaine’s ears alert and at attention. “I want you to eat every day, unless you feel sick. I want you to sleep when you need to sleep. I want you to play when you want to play. I want you to...use the toilet and shower when you need it.” He cleared his throat, trying to calm his own emotions. “This is your home, Blaine.”

“You home...Blaine home.” He repeated, “good home.”

Kurt nodded, reaching out a hand to rub his ear. “Here, let me make you something to eat.”

After Blaine had eaten the vitamin-supplemented oatmeal Kurt put together, they sat on the couch, the TV in the background playing something unimportant compared to the warmth of their arms around each other. It would be a bumpy road, but Kurt hoped that today’s breakthrough would be the start of something better.

\----

The next morning Kurt got up early, extricating himself from Blaine’s arms, to make breakfast for him. After the simple cheese omelet was cut into small pieces and set to the side, Kurt went about writing out instructions for Blaine on how to use the microwave to prepare his meals, how to use the elevator, and how to work the TV. When he realized that it was highly unlikely that Blaine could read, he crumpled them up and started illustrating his instructions, but those just got very confusing, even for him, and he chucked his pen across the kitchen in frustration.

He should have spent time teaching Blaine all of this last night. He clearly understood most of what was said to him and even if words didn’t work, Kurt could easily show him what to do. Instead he’d gotten too caught up in babying him and playing with those beautiful (if a little greasy) curls. _Mental note: Stop by the store so I can give Blaine a bath tonight._

Arms wrapped around Kurt’s shoulders and he relaxed into them as Blaine nuzzled at his jaw. A quick dart of his tongue across his throat made Kurt freeze. Cuddling was one thing. Friends cuddled. Pets cuddled. But licking? Kurt would never tolerate that from a dog and from Blaine it was just… confusing, if the swirling in his stomach was anything to go by. He felt Blaine’s tongue against his ear and jerked away, standing abruptly.

“No, Blaine,” he said sharply, wiping at his neck. Blaine shrunk back, eyes wide and hurt. “No licking, okay? Cuddles, yes, hugs, yes, licking, no, understood?”

Blaine nodded quickly, biting his lip. He glanced at the cut up omelet on the table anxiously. “Blaine food?” he asked softly.

Kurt’s shoulders slumped, suddenly feeling horrible for his outburst, as mild as it might have been. It was just licking, something completely instinctual. Kurt was making a big deal out of nothing, and he’d scared Blaine in the process.

“Yes, Blaine,” Kurt said soothingly, “of course you can eat. Remember what I said last night? I want you to eat whenever you want, okay?”

Blaine nodded timidly, taking short, nervous steps to the table before snatching up the plate and backing away from Kurt. He sank to the floor before eating, just as he had the night before, setting his plate down and leaning over it to lick up the omelet. Kurt resisted the urge to stop him, as he needed to fully gain Blaine’s trust before he tried reversing all of his horrible conditioning. As clearly shown by Blaine’s cautious glances at him every couple of seconds, he hadn’t progressed as much as he’d hoped.

\----

Kurt texted Isabelle when he got out of the shower that he would be a bit late, having decided to show Blaine how to at least use the microwave and the elevator before he left.

“Blaine?” He said softly when he found the boy lying on his bed again. He didn’t stir, but Kurt could tell from the slight stiffness of his body that he was far from sleep. “Blaine, I need to get dressed. Can you go wait in the living room for a few minutes?”

Blaine almost robotically sat up and left the room, but Kurt tried to push aside the guilt and mixed feelings as he finished getting ready for work.

The hybrid was staring out the window, his tail still as always and his ears drooping slightly. Kurt swallowed the thrill when Blaine perked up at the call of his name, giving Kurt a nervous yet curious look.

“I want to show you how to use the microwave, okay?” Kurt checked in, satisfied with Blaine’s nod. After trying to meticulously walk through preparing a ready-made meal, he paused when Blaine took the package from the counter and looked between the back and the buttons several times before taking out the plastic dish and punching in the appropriate time like he’d done it a million times before.

Kurt’s mouth fell open slightly as Blaine hummed along as the dish spun, gathering together a plate just before the time went off.

“Blaine no food.” The hybrid smiled (actually smiled!) before placing the plate in front of Kurt and returning to his spot by the window seat.

Or was it...Blaine _know_ food? _Perhaps Blaine’s comprehension is greater than I gave him credit for,_ Kurt thought, a grin taking over his face. _Maybe helping him recover won’t be impossible._

His optimism dimmed a bit during their next lesson, as teaching Blaine to use the elevator seemed to be a bit more complicated than Kurt anticipated. Blaine got the buttons easily enough when Kurt pointed out which ones to push to take him to street level and which one to push for their floor, but the key confused him, even scared him.

When Kurt pressed the key into his hand to get him to unlock the elevator himself Blaine froze, hand falling slack around the key as he stared at it nervously.

“Can you put it in the lock?” Kurt asked carefully and Blaine looked at him with wide eyes.

“Blaine no lock,” he said, shaking his head.

“Sure you can,” Kurt smiled kindly, taking Blaine’s hand and folding it over the key before guiding his hand to the lock beside the elevator. He inserted the key and twisted until the elevator dinged and the doors opened, “See, it’s not hard.”

Blaine still tried to hand the key back to him when they pulled away and let the doors close again, but Kurt wouldn’t take it. “Now you try it by yourself,” he encouraged.

Blaine took a deep, shaking breath, eyes darting between Kurt and the lock. He carefully raised his arm and repeated what Kurt had just done. The doors opened and he flinched away, taking the key from the lock and holding it to his chest.

Kurt’s face broke into a wide grin, “Good boy!” he praised and Blaine cocked his head to the side and studied him. When the hybrid took in how the proud smile never left Kurt’s face and his body displayed only joy and excitement he relaxed, giving Kurt a cautious smile in return.

Thirty minutes late already and Kurt was rushing out the door. “Now remember,” he said turning to Blaine who had been following him around the apartment since getting back from the excursion to the elevator, “eat as much as you want, okay? Make yourselves the meals I showed you, eat some of the fruit on the counter, eat whatever, just please eat _something_ today, okay? If you’re hungry, eat.”

“Blaine…” his brow furrowed in concentration as his mouth flexed around the words he didn’t know, “Blaine… hung...gee?” he said slowly, and Kurt nodded encouragingly, “Blaine… ate?”

Kurt smiled, “Yes… Blaine hungry, Blaine eat, exactly.”

“Blaine hungee, Blaine ate,” Blaine repeated quietly to himself and Kurt had to giggle at his childlike pronunciation.

“Anyway,” he said when he got himself under control, “remember to take Fluffy out, and use the elevator, not the stairs, understood?” Blaine nodded, and then went back to mumbling “Blaine hungee, Blaine ate” under his breath.

Kurt laughed and ruffled Blaine’s hair, heart fluttering at the way his eyes lit up and he pressed his head up into Kurt’s hand. Somehow he just knew today would be easier for both of them.

\---

Kurt hummed to himself as the train pulled into his stop, gathering his work bag and a few items he’d purchased before walking briskly towards the apartment. Everything was going perfectly today, from teaching Blaine more this morning to a productive day at work. Now the frosting on the cake would be to open the door to a scene that didn’t want to make him want to sob into a pillow or throw heavy items at anyone who abused hybrids ever.

Mentally crossing his fingers, he made the exhausting trek upstairs (with a couple breaks, the bags were heavy). As he rounded the 6th floor and approached their door he froze, hearing growling and something that sounded like a body hitting the floor.

 _Shit_. Kurt fumbled with his keys, praying one of them wasn’t hurt and nothing in the apartment was damaged beyond repair. Bursting into the room his breath let out in a huff and his heart melted.

Kurt covered his laugh with a hand as he observed the scene in front of him. The coffee table had been painstakingly pushed right against the loveseat, clearing a larger carpet area where Fluffy and Blaine were engaged in a playful tug of war. Blaine was laughing in between growling and gentle bark-like noises as he held the end of a rope toy, the other end of which grasped firmly in Fluffy’s teeth. As Kurt looked on, they went back and forth before Fluffy finally let go, causing Blaine to fall back as Fluffy leapt on his chest and started to lick Blaine’s face.

Blaine laughed out loud and the pair rolled around, their tails wagging excitedly until Kurt closed the door and gained their attention. Blaine beamed excitedly as Fluffy ran around the apartment in a circle. “Blaine hungee, Blaine ate.” He announced proudly, pointing to the dishes drying next to the sink before hurrying over to pick up the key sitting in the bowl Kurt used for his keys. “Blaine out, no sta-airs,” his mouth faltered over the word and Kurt wondered if he’d be practicing it while he’d been at work.

“That’s wonderful Blaine!” Kurt opened his arms and celebrated as he willingly jumped into them without fear. “I bought you a few things…” He took out a few bottles of toiletries, several small bags of food, and some books. “This is so you have your own things to wash with, some sweets made especially for hybrid diets, and I don’t know if you read but I thought you might enjoy these?”

Blaine looked on in shock, disbelieving even as he reached out his fingers to brush across the items.

“Blaine?”

“Yes Blaine, they’re all for you.”

In awe Blaine began to examine the books as Kurt went into the bathroom to organize Blaine’s new supplies. After taking a shower of his own, he emerged in his robe and smiled when he saw Blaine curled up with Fluffy, the book open on the floor.

“You!” Blaine pointed at a page before scratching Fluffy’s ears. “Dog.”

Peering through the gap in the curtain as he got changed, Kurt saw that the illustration was indeed a Pomeranian. Shaking his head and wondering why Blaine’s intelligence continued to amaze him, Kurt practically tripped over putting his sweats on when he heard a gasp.

“What’s wrong?” He stumbled out, pulling his shirt on as he did.

Blaine was fixated on another image, which upon closer look displayed a dog hybrid practically identical to Blaine’s breed, a cockapoo. “Blaine,” he said in wonder, “but...no Blaine.” He pointed at the photo’s ears, nose, and tail and his own in turn.

Kurt smiled and sat down on the floor next to him. “That’s a dog hybrid, just like you.”

Blaine wrinkled his nose, looking from Fluffy over by the door to the book again. “Blaine no dog,” he said decidedly, causing Kurt to giggle hysterically at Blaine’s adorable pout.

“You all are too cute!” Rachel’s loud cooing alerted everyone to her return, and the moment passed as the apartment fell into the hubbub of making dinner.

“Hey Rachel, do you mind taking care of dinner? I want to give Blaine a bath.”

Not listening for her response, Kurt turned to where Blaine was still flipping through the book curiously. “Blaine, it’s time for a bath, okay?”

Head popping up immediately, Blaine smiled and trotted over to the door, waiting patiently for Kurt to follow. “Out?”

Another weight was added to the pain in Kurt’s heart; seeing how Blaine _still_ expected to be treated like an animal and sprayed down with the hose outside. “No Blaine,” he gestured calmly, “in the bathroom.”

Confused, Blaine nevertheless followed Kurt’s lead, eyeing the multitude of products with skepticism.

“Make sure he doesn’t clog up the drain from shedding!” Rachel called from the kitchen.

“You’re one to talk!” Kurt snapped back, “We’ve had to call the plumber TWICE because of you!” He rolled his shoulders back and smiled at Blaine, who was frowning at the showerhead controls.

“I know I told you to wash when you wanted, but I just wanted to make sure you knew where all the products are and which ones are best for your hair.” Kurt turned to the cabinet only to hear a yelp of surprise along with the sound of the showerhead turning on.

Blaine was standing, eyes wide and ears already hanging wet under the full spray, his clothes soaking through with water. He smiled, tongue hanging out, when Kurt couldn’t help but giggle at the shocked look on the hybrid’s face.

“Here, come on out.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand to help him out of the tub, watching closely as Kurt switched over to the bath faucet, set the temperature to warm, and poured in some bubble bath. “You don’t need to use this every time, but I thought it might be nice.” Gathering Blaine’s soap, shampoo, body wash, and conditioner, Kurt set them on the side of the tub and laid out a fuzzy towel for him to use. “Now Blaine when the tub is full you can undress and-OH!”

Kurt covered his eyes when he turned to see Blaine shirtless and with his pants halfway off. Giving a bark-like laugh, the hybrid clambered into the tub, and Kurt squinted through his fingers to see that certain areas were covered by the bubbles.

Patting the bubbles gently, Blaine grinned before falling face-first into them, coming up to shake his ears happily.

Smiling at his playful nature, Kurt ignored the water and soap on his shirt and stood up to leave. “Okay, well enjoy and take your time!” He got as far as the door before he heard splashing as Blaine tumbled out after him.

“No Blaine, you need to wash first,” he reprimanded. “Do you know how to wash your hair?”

Blaine frowned as if Kurt were confused. “Blaine wash.” He clambered back into the tub, sloshing more water over the sides as he covered himself in suds before rinsing them off.

Kurt sighed. “Here, I’ll help you this time so you know what to do from now on.” He kneeled by the tub and took some shampoo in hand before massaging it deep into Blaine’s scalp and ears. By the time he was smoothing conditioner into his curls Blaine was rumbling deep in his throat in pleasure, and Kurt was trying desperately to remember he was just giving his pet a bath. He stopped shy of washing Blaine’s body, giving him instructions for the soap before leaving to change for dinner, blaming his sweat on the heat from the bath.

Later on, just before going off to bed, Kurt couldn’t help but notice Rachel giving him some odd looks.

“What is it Rachel? Is there something on my face?”

She sighed as if being forced, “look I didn’t want to bring this up but I think you need to have an intervention about-” she lowered her voice to a stage whisper, “Blaine.”

“What about him?” Kurt narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like the way this was going.

“Look I know it might be...helpful to have someone like Blaine to talk to and help, and I know having a project is good for you. But you have to remember he’s not...human, you know?”

Kurt immediately felt angry and defensive, glaring at Rachel as he moved towards his curtain. “Not that I don’t appreciate the condescending reminder,” he turned around once more, determined to have the final word. “But I am well-aware that Blaine is a hybrid, thank you very much. And he’s not a _project_ he’s a pers-” he cleared his throat at the almost slip-up, “he just needs some extra attention.”

Not to be outdone, Rachel gave him one last knowing look. “Well Kurt, let’s just say that when I walked in this afternoon, Blaine wasn’t the only one with puppy-dog eyes.” Smiling as Kurt’s jaw dropped, Rachel disappeared into her bed area in victory.

“Just ignore her, doesn’t mind her own business,” Kurt muttered to himself, fuming and uncomfortable as her words hit closer to home than she probably realized. _Any decent person loves their pet_ , he thought as he smiled at Blaine curled up on his bed. _That’s all this is._

_That’s all._

\---

Kurt lay awake beside Blaine that night. He really should have sent him to the couch. Today had been a good day, after the stressful morning everything had gone well and Blaine was acclimating to his new home nicely. This was why he didn’t need to share Kurt’s bed anymore. The first few nights were fine, he needed the comfort of being close to his new owner, but he really needed to learn that this wouldn’t be-- _couldn’t_ be--an every night occurrence.

So why hadn’t Kurt sent him away?

He’d looked so comfortable, wrapped up snugly in Kurt’s blanket, a sleepy smile on his face as Kurt changed into his pajamas behind his wardrobe door. His hair, still damp from his bath, was curling adorably around his face and he just looked so happy and content Kurt couldn’t bear to see that look change into hurt when he told him to leave, so he didn’t.

But now he couldn’t sleep with Blaine so close to him, every shift of his body made Kurt tense, Rachel’s words ringing in his head.

_“He’s not… human, you know.”_

He wasn’t sure what was worse, the degree to which the words underestimated Blaine’s talents, how they brought to mind the hybrid’s abuse, or everything they insinuated about Kurt and the feelings he was trying to hide.

\----

The weekend couldn’t have come fast enough for Kurt, happy for a break from the stress of his job to focus solely on lessening the worries surrounding Blaine’s transition. Bonding time is what they needed, a day to spend together and actually get to know each other outside of Kurt teaching Blaine what he was allowed to do (he’d finally managed to get him to drink from a cup, and though his hands were shaky and unaccustomed to holding silverware, he was picking up on using them too), and calming him after panic attacks and nightmares. Also, Blaine needed clothes other than the sweats he’d left the pound with, and nothing relaxed Kurt more than a good makeover.

He woke up early to get ready before waking Blaine and nudging the sleepy hybrid into the tub to bathe while he made breakfast. He smiled triumphantly when Blaine didn’t need to be told to sit at the table and use a fork for his pancakes. He was a fast learner.

After breakfast, Kurt hurried them out the door and onto the busy streets of Brooklyn. Blaine pressed himself close to Kurt’s side, eyeing the other pedestrians warily and holding his body tense until Kurt gently took his hand and squeezed. Blaine looked at him in surprise and smiled bashfully, ducking his head. Kurt led them to his favorite boutique (the first stop of many) and to the only part of the store he’d never actually explored. The hybrid section.

“Arms out,” he ordered to Blaine as he let go of his hand. Blaine obediently, although a little confused, did as he was told. Kurt flicked through the racks, filling Blaine’s arms with clothing as he meticulously picked apart every bit of inventory the store had. When he was done he led Blaine to the changing room, nodding graciously at the attendant who let him into the largest stall. He carefully put together outfits and handed them to Blaine before turning his back to let him change.

Blaine frowned at ninety percent of the outfits, tugging on the collars of the shirts and the stiff sleeves of the jackets awkwardly, and wrinkling his nose and squirming in the wool sweaters. The only things he didn’t balk at were the polo shirts, and while Kurt would have preferred something a bit more toned down, he couldn’t deny the way Blaine’s eyes lit up at all the bright colors when he led him back to the rack to pick several more.

\----

By the fifth store they went into, Blaine was getting tired, dragging his feet as he walked and slouching more and more as Kurt piled clothes into his arms, so Kurt decided it was time to give him a break. He headed to the cash register with the items he and Blaine had both liked, but suddenly he was being yanked backwards by Blaine’s hand on his shoulder.

“Blaine, what the--”

Blaine turned him excitedly to a rack lined with hybrid collars. Kurt winced.

“Honey,” he said quietly, “you don’t need a collar. You’re not… you’re not a dog, Blaine. I wouldn’t treat you like one by making you wear one of those gaudy things.”

Blaine frowned and started running his fingers over the collars. There was a wide assortment, everything from a simple chain that could easily be mistaken for a necklace to thick leather belts. No matter the simplicity, one thing remained the same, a large tag hanging on the front, with a sticker reading “HYBRID NAME HERE” on one side and “OWNER INFORMATION” on the other. Yes, Blaine was technically his pet, but Kurt didn’t want to declare to the world that he owned the boy beside him. Just because Blaine was viewed as an animal by society at large, it didn’t mean he couldn’t be his own person (so to speak), and Kurt wanted to foster his individuality more than anything else.

But Blaine didn’t stop looking, lips curling up in a small smile and his other hand coming up to touch his neck. He looked longingly at them, glancing at Kurt with pleading eyes full of hope.

Kurt sighed, “You really want one?” he asked and Blaine’s smile could have lit up the moon. “Fine, pick which one you like.”

Blaine didn’t hesitate, immediately grabbing a thin leather black collar with a red leather bowtie attached to the front, the spot for Kurt’s contact information embedded in the center knot. He held it out to Kurt with a nervous grin.

Kurt’s heart melted, “It’s perfect, Blaine,” he said, adding it to the top of the pile and heading to the cash register.

\----

It took a bit longer to get out of the last store with the addition of the collar, having to wait for the cashier to make the plaque for it. The second it was done, Blaine tugged on Kurt’s sleeve excitedly, staring intently at the lady as she secured the plaque in place and started to put it in a box. Blaine whined sadly beside him and she stopped.

“I think he wants to put it on now,” she said with a kind smile.

Kurt laughed, looking at him. “Do you want to wear it home, honey?”

Blaine nodded quickly and Kurt took the collar from the lady, turning to Blaine who raised his chin happily for the collar to be hooked into place on his neck. Kurt straightened it carefully before dropping his hands away, Blaine’s immediately replacing his to touch the collar fondly. It did look quite dapper on him.

When they finally got through the door, Kurt allowed Blaine to collapse on the couch as he pressed forward and went about figuring out how to fit Blaine’s new clothes in his wardrobe and dresser. He was halfway through clearing out a drawer when he heard Blaine gasp.

“No,” he heard him say and stumble back to his feet.

Kurt dropped what he was doing and rushed back to the living room, finding Blaine on his knees halfway to Rachel’s room, quickly picking up feathers and fabric scraps that were littered across the floor. Kurt just sighed, he should have known this would happen sooner or later; clearly several of Rachel’s throw pillows had fallen victim to Fluffy’s boredom. At least it was something of Rachel’s that was destroyed in the process, and nothing terribly important at that.

“Blaine, sweetie,” Kurt called and Blaine looked up at him with wide eyes, “you don’t have to pick that up. Leave it for Rachel, since it was her dog that destroyed it.”

Blaine nodded a little nervously and dropped what he had gathered back to the floor. “Out?” he questioned quietly, standing and looking down at his feet.

Kurt frowned, “You don’t have to take Fluffy out, but you can if you want to. Just don’t stay out long, okay? You need to rest after the long morning of shopping.”

“Okay,” Blaine whispered and went to grab Fluffy’s leash and the key for the elevator, whistling for the dog to follow him.

Rachel got back before Blaine and Fluffy did, and Kurt waited quietly in his room as her heels clicked across the floor before stopping abruptly. “Oh my god,” she breathed.

“You need to get him a kennel,” Kurt said as he went to the kitchen to start on lunch.

“He… he’s never done this before,” she grumbled coming to the kitchen to grab a small trash bag.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Yes, never as in the whole week you’ve had him. Plus, Blaine’s always been here to entertain him. But it’s not his job to watch your dog all the time. Get him a kennel so he has someplace to stay locked up when no one is around, or when Blaine finally gets sick of your hyperactive puppy jumping on him all day long.”

Rachel wrinkled her nose and went to clean up Fluffy’s mess.

\----

_Ripples of heat roll down his body_

_A muscular tail whips against his naked thighs_

_Curls brushing silky-smooth against his cheek_

_Stinging pleasure-pain of love bites_

_Claiming. Owning._

_Incredible fullness, thickness_

_Breaking him apart_

_Remaking him anew_

_Bliss stretching more more more until-_

_Snapping in a brilliant blaze of pleasure_

_“Blaine!”_

Kurt resurfaced from sleep with Blaine’s name on his lips, heart racing and cock still spurting into his sticky briefs. Without a chance to even recover, he was horrified to feel Blaine turning over in response.

“Okay?”

The question was so innocent it turned Kurt’s stomach, and he threw himself out of bed, tugging his shirt down in an attempt to cover the disgusting stain over his crotch. He slammed the bathroom door behind him, even kneeling over the toilet until he was positive he wouldn’t get sick. After tossing his briefs in the laundry and cleaning himself off, he slipped his pants back on commando and sat with his back against the door.

He heard a quiet whine from behind him, followed by what sounded like a faint knock.

“Blaine sorry, okay?”

 _Fuck_. Kurt steadied himself and opened the door, turning to sit across from Blaine. “I’m sorry for waking you, Blaine. I just had a dream…” He cleared his throat, reaching out to pet Blaine’s ears. “Look, I don’t think you should sleep in my bed anymore, okay?” He hurried to clarify as Blaine’s eyes shot wide with pained surprise. “I just think you should be able to have your own bed; your own place. We’ll get one soon okay? I promise.”

Blaine’s ears drooped as he turned towards the living room. “Okay. No bed.”

Ignoring the pangs of his heart, Kurt picked himself up and crawled back into bed. This was for the best, he would get Blaine a comfortable place to sleep on his own and everything would return to the way it should.

\----

Kurt got home late the next night after assisting Isabelle with a fashion emergency at work followed by grocery shopping. He’d planned to go looking for a bed for Blaine, but he’d have to do that tomorrow and hope Blaine would be okay sleeping on the couch for another night. Regardless, he needed to do some reorganizing of curtains and furniture to figure out how to fit another bed in the loft, preferably somewhere close to his.

Rachel was already at home when he bustled through the door, arms weighed down with bags that he promptly dropped on the table before collapsing into a chair, head falling onto the table. She was sitting across from him, looking through sheet music with Fluffy perched daintily on her lap.

“I did the shopping, you put it away,” he ordered, letting his arms hang limp and exhausted at his side.

Rachel rolled her eyes but did as she was told, pushing Fluffy off her lap as she stood. “How was work?” she asked, ripping the bag the apples were in and setting them in the basket on the counter.

“Long,” Kurt groaned, putting forth just enough effort to get his arms under his head as a pillow.

“Well, you’ll be happy to know I purchased a crate for Fluffy today, so we don’t have to worry about him when no one is home.”

“Good,” Kurt said, “because Isabelle gave me tickets to that new Cirque show Paramour for Saturday and I thought I’d take Blaine.”

Rachel balked, turning to face him with her hands on her hips. “You’re taking Blaine instead of me?” She whined.

“Yeah, I think he’d like it! The acrobatics, the music...I doubt he’s ever seen anything like it. Rachel, it’ll be a whole new adventure for him, whereas you’ve seen every Cirque show at least once during your yearly trips to Vegas with your dads.”

She huffed. “Fine, take the pet, I see how it is,” and returned to angrily putting away the groceries.

Kurt relaxed back against the table, imagining Blaine’s face when he told him about the show until he realized that something was off.

“Where’s Blaine?” He asked, suddenly sitting up. He hadn’t greeted him at the door as he always did, and Kurt hadn’t heard any movement from the rest of the apartment. “Have you seen him since you got home?”

Rachel shook her head. “He was here when I came home for lunch with the crate; watched me set it up and everything. I figured he was asleep.”

Kurt rushed to his room to check the theory, but the hybrid was nowhere in sight. His heart seemed to stop. He barely had Blaine for more than a week and already he had lost him? God what if something horrible happened to him and it was all Kurt’s fault or if he was hurt and afraid and-

“Kurt? Kurt!” Rachel’s voice snapped him out of his internal panic. “Calm down! He’s probably just hiding somewhere because it’s still a new environment, and didn’t you say he’s always been skittish anyway?”

“He used to be abused, Rachel,” Kurt corrected, but hurried to look in the bathroom and behind furniture. “Blaine?” he called gently, listening for the soft whimper or whispered words that were becoming so familiar.

“Found him!” Rachel’s triumphant voice came from her bedroom and Kurt dashed to join her, practically crashing head-on into his roommate where she was hovering in the curtain opening.

“What the hell?” Kurt shook his head. “What are you-” He stopped suddenly at Rachel’s uncomfortable expression.

“He’s...um-” She jerked her head in the direction of the medium-sized crate in the corner of her room she had purchased for Fluffy. The cause of Rachel’s concern became immediately evident when Kurt followed her gaze and swallowed a gasp, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Compressed into the tiny cage and contorted into a horribly inhumane position, Blaine was clearly trying to sleep. His ears and tail stuck out from where he was pressed up against the bars, and his neck was tucked down into the rest of his curled up body with no room at all to stretch. In fact, it dawned on Kurt that Blaine was only able to fit in the crate at all because of the lingering effects of malnourishment.

“Oh Blaine,” he let out a hushed whisper as he hurried forward to kneel next to the crate, his heart breaking yet again over this poor, sweet boy. After shooing Rachel out of the room, Kurt had to force himself to refrain from petting the silky-soft ears in comfort as Blaine shivered and whined softly in his sleep. “Blaine? Blaine honey, can you wake up for me?” He tried to sing-song his voice quietly. “Blaine,” he sighed, knocking lightly on the floor and instantly regretting it.

Blaine jolted awake, his body banging harshly against the cage at every angle, causing him to yelp as he looked around frantically for the threat. He cowered against the bars on the cage, wide eyes staring at Kurt in fear until they calmed with recognition.

“Honey, you shouldn’t be sleeping in there,” Kurt said softly.

“Blaine tired,” Blaine mumbled.

“I know, sweetie, but that’s not where you sleep. You sleep on the couch, so come on out of there.”

Blaine obediently crawled out, soft whimpers escaping his mouth as his muscles stretched from how tightly they’d been compressed. Kurt winced in sympathy as Blaine’s arms trembled terribly as he tried to hold himself up on all fours.

“Can you stand?” Kurt asked carefully.

Blaine responded by pushing himself shakily to his feet on legs that gave out almost immediately after he was upright, still mostly asleep from being curled under him in the kennel. Kurt managed to catch him, stumbling a little in the jump to grab the exhausted hybrid. Blaine leaned heavily against Kurt and nuzzled his forehead into Kurt’s shoulder, tongue darting out to lick his collarbone in thanks. Kurt shivered and reminded himself that Blaine licking him was likely due to canine instincts rather than human interest, and there was no reason for the tendrils of arousal starting to swirl in his stomach.

Kurt hoisted Blaine up a little higher, throwing an arm around his waist to steady him as he practically carried Blaine from Rachel’s room. He paused in the living room, looking at the couch for a moment until Blaine jerked and yelped in pain at the way it twisted his back and Kurt knew he couldn’t make him sleep on the couch. He walked Blaine carefully to his room and tucked him into the bed before standing and biting his lip in thought.

He couldn’t sleep in a bed with Blaine again; it was already making things too confusing. Blaine was his pet and if his dream from the night before was any indication, sharing a bed with him was making Kurt forget that. He wouldn’t be the kind of person that used his hybrid like a sex toy - those people were horrible and despicable. Blaine had no way to consent to that, he could barely even talk! So sleeping on the couch it was. Kurt pulled an extra blanket from under his bed, grabbed his pillow, and started to leave.

“K-k…”

He froze and turned back to find Blaine peeking at him from under the blankets, eyes sad and questioning.

“K-Kuuuuur…”

Kurt’s heart thudded painfully from where it was wedged in his throat.

“Yes, Blaine?” Kurt asked, voice cracking.

“Kur go?” Blaine whispered.

“I was just…” he waved uselessly at his curtains, at a loss for words because _Blaine was trying to say his name_.

Blaine glanced between the empty side of the bed and Kurt. “Kur tired,” he said matter-of-factly.

Kurt smiled, tears stinging his eyes. “Kurt’s going to sleep on the couch tonight.”

Blaine’s face fell, “Blaine sorry,” he mumbled and Kurt could see his hands fisting anxiously in the quilt.

Kurt came back and sat on the foot of the bed, brow drawn in concern. “What are you sorry for, honey?”

Blaine pushed himself up into a sitting position, mouth opening and closing a few times before pressing into a firm line, eyes narrowed. It wasn’t the first time Blaine seemed to not have any words in his limited vocabulary to express what he was feeling and Kurt’s heart sank. Reasonably, he knew that this would happen, and it would happen a lot; after all Blaine only knew a handful of words. But actually seeing the frustration in Blaine’s expression at not being able to communicate always made the reality so much worse.

Blaine pushed the blanket off his lap, climbed off the bed and stumbled a bit as he brushed past Kurt and into the living room. Kurt followed behind.

“Blaine, what are you doing?” No response. “Blaine, you should be sleeping.” Still nothing. “Blaine, where are you going?” Silence.

Blaine walked straight to the couch and lay down, curling into the plush back as much as he could to become as tiny as possible. Kurt heard a few small hisses at the strain the position put on his already angry muscles, but Blaine didn’t complain.

“Blaine, you can’t sleep on the couch,” Kurt argued, putting a hand on the hybrid’s shoulder but he just shrugged it off.

“Blaine tired,” Blaine grumbled moodily.

“Yes, you’re tired, and you’re hurt from the kennel, so you need to sleep on the bed, not the couch.”

“No,” Blaine said simply.

Kurt paused, gaping at him for a minute “What do you mean? You have to go sleep on the bed Blaine.”

“No,” Blaine repeated.

“Blaine,” Kurt sighed, his frustration rising.

“You,” Blaine shot back.

“What about me?”

“You bed,” Blaine shrugged.

Kurt’s jaw dropped, “You feel guilty about taking my bed?” Kurt questioned and was rewarded with a nod. Kurt buried his face in hands, shaking his head before running them both through his hair and making a decision. “Will you sleep in the bed if I sleep in it with you?”

Blaine rose his head up carefully to look at him before giving a slow nod.

Kurt sighed, “Come along, then,” he said, holding out a hand to the boy. Blaine took it with a soft smile and allowed himself to be pulled back to the bedroom.

One more night couldn’t hurt.

\----

“One more night” lasted a great deal longer than one night. Even though Kurt did send Blaine to the couch to sleep, about an hour later he would crawl under the covers next to Kurt, and by the next morning he would be cuddled close to Kurt’s side as he slept peacefully.

Kurt knew they should stop; it wasn’t right, and as time went on Kurt’s dreams developed from the vague sex scenes with him and Blaine to vivid imagery of Blaine arching underneath him as they thrust together and the taste of Blaine hot and heavy on his tongue, tangy and musky in a way that was so human yet intriguingly animal.

And it only got worse when he found himself lingering on the dreams and asking questions about Blaine’s physiology that he really shouldn’t even be thinking of. Like how soft was the fur that lightly dusted his stomach and how far down did it trail? Blaine was fond of licking, but would he know how to properly kiss? He’d heard about cases of hybrids experiencing heat, would that happen to Blaine? And how human-like was his cock… or maybe _not_ human-like? He desperately needed these thoughts to stop, but the longer Blaine lived with him the harder it became to deny Blaine’s literal puppy dog eyes every night. Finally “Kurt’s bed” became “Kurt and Blaine’s bed”, and Kurt was so used to cuddling against Blaine at night that he felt cold and restless when he would try to go to bed early and Blaine was still up playing with Rachel or Fluffy. He was only able to finally settle down when Blaine pressed into his side and rested his head of soft curls on Kurt’s chest, his arm wrapped tightly around Kurt’s waist.

\----

Kurt shivered as he slowly woke up, a soft moan shuddering past his lips. A warm, wet tongue was licking stripes up the column of his throat, lacking a pattern or finesse behind the movements, but lapping so eager that sparks shot down Kurt’s spine. He arched, feeling the person above him respond more eagerly, letting their tongue catch on the curve of his jaw. Kurt found his hands grasping at a curly head, holding him closer to encourage more than just licking, fingers caressing soft strands of hair and silky smooth, floppy…

Kurt gasped, shoving away from Blaine and falling off the bed in his haste to get away. He sat on the floor, working through his shock when Blaine’s head peaked over the side of the bed. His confused eyes were dark and hooded, lips red. How long had he been working on Kurt’s neck before he started to notice?

Kurt knew he should scold him, send him away or punish him somehow, but he couldn’t move with the erection tenting his pants and his brain still foggy with remnants of sleep and arousal. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t form a coherent thought, all he felt was the itch in his hands to grab Blaine and kiss those soft lips and teach him how to really use them, to kiss and suck and bite and--

Kurt scrambled to his feet, whipping past his curtains and the living room, shutting himself in the bathroom once again. He gripped the edges of the sink pressing his forehead into the mirror. He thought they’d been doing well, it had become so normal for Blaine to share his bed, and even if his thoughts about Blaine were far from clean half the time, he’d been careful about keeping their interactions as innocent and appropriate as possible. He had grown accustomed to ignoring Blaine’s lack of self-consciousness when it came to nakedness, whether it be his or Kurt’s, and his penchant for finding just the right spot on Kurt’s neck that sent shivers down his spine whenever he gave a grateful lick. Blaine was his pet, and anything he did that appeared to be sexual was purely innocent affection or curiosity; thinking of it as anything more would make him at best, delusional, and at worst, a complete pervert.

So, no, Blaine’s actions were not a cause for concern, only Kurt’s reaction was. And the best way to stop this insane attraction to his hybrid was…well, to find someone to take care of his needs other than his own right hand. He hadn’t gone clubbing in months, too busy with work and school and then with Blaine to have a chance to breathe, let alone find someone to hook up with. But now everything was calm; Blaine was in a good place, they’d just finished a big project at work and were blessedly in a short lull, and it was summer so there was no school choking him of all chances at a social life. A night out was exactly what he needed.

\----

Jeff was perfect in practically every way. He was exactly Kurt’s usual type; hardened muscles that held him firmly as they danced, but hands that were soft on his body, touching and caressing gently. His shimmering grey eyes stayed locked on Kurt the entire time, from silly grins to seductive smirks, making Kurt feel like the only man in the club worth his attention.

Yet as Kurt clumsily unlocked the door to the loft with uncoordinated hands, he still couldn’t quite figure out why he hadn’t gone home with him. Why he’d left with nothing but a soft kiss on the cheek and a longing backwards glance. The whole point of the night had been to find someone to sleep with, and in the past he’d gone home with guys that were far below Jeff’s level without a second thought. Still he’d refused when Jeff had offered what he wanted, what he needed, and now he was standing in the entryway to his apartment, drunk and vaguely sad.

The quick pad of feet toward him drew his head up to find Blaine smiling brightly and his tail swishing gently behind him. Sadness over leaving Jeff behind was quickly forgotten as something in his mind clicked into place. _Oh, that’s what stopped me_ , he thought, though his sluggish mind had trouble figuring out exactly what that meant or what the feeling filling his chest was as he opened his arms to the hybrid. Blaine bolted forward into him, nuzzling his face into his neck before freezing.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, tipsiness forgotten as Blaine took a step back, eyes wide with hurt and ears flat as he breathed heavily. He stared and sniffed for a moment, becoming more and more distraught by the moment before fleeing the room.

Kurt stood there dumbfounded for a minute before slowly following after him, stumbling a little as he got caught up in his curtains.

Blaine was on their bed, curled up in a tight ball and facing away from Kurt, tail firmly between his legs. Kurt sat down carefully beside him and rested a hand on his arm, Blaine jerked away from him, tearful eyes narrowed in the most pain filled glower he’d ever seen. Kurt recoiled immediately, not sure what he’d done and scared to make things worse. Blaine pulled the blanket over himself, hiding beneath it.

Kurt dazedly changed into his pajamas, running through the twenty seconds from when he’d walked in the door to Blaine’s freak out, trying to pinpoint what in the world had changed Blaine from his bright happy self into the shaking ball under the covers, letting out quiet and heartbreaking gasps that splintered Kurt’s heart. Nothing presented itself as he carefully slipped into bed beside the mourning hybrid, and eventually exhaustion replaced the confusion swirling in Kurt’s brain as he slipped into a fretful sleep.

\----

Kurt startled awake the next morning, heart pounding and limbs flailing for reasons he couldn’t place, something just felt off and wrong and he sat up shakily searching for the source of his fear.

The bed was cold. He was alone, and the bed was empty of the body that was normally latched onto his as he slept, the body he always had to carefully extricate himself from in the morning because Blaine slept like a log and trying to wake him only made him cling harder.

Kurt swung his legs over the side of the bed, padding quietly into the front room to find Blaine curled up on the couch with his head in Rachel’s lap and Fluffy beside him. He looked up when he heard Kurt enter and his tired eyes filled with hurt, darting into Rachel’s room before Kurt could even speak with Fluffy at his heels.

Rachel looked between Kurt and where Blaine had disappeared, her brow furrowed. “He’s been moping all morning,” she stated plainly, “I thought you’d just kicked him in your sleep, you move a lot when you’re hungover, but that looks like something more. What did you do?”

Kurt walked to the couch, body heavy with exhaustion, and collapsed next to her, taking up Blaine’s former position. His heart clenched sadly at the heat left on the cushions from Blaine’s body, a sick mockery of actually feeling the hybrid pressed close to him.

“I don’t know,” he finally mumbled.

“Well you had to have done something,” Rachel said, “and it must have been pretty bad. Blaine worships the ground you walk on, and for him to flee the room like that…”

“But I didn’t do _anything_ ,” he argued, “he was perfectly happy to see me when I walked in the door, hugged me and everything, and then suddenly it was like I’d slapped him, or told him I was taking him back to the pound! He looked so… so anguished.”

Rachel frowned and leaned down, sniffing lightly. “Whose cologne is that?” she asked.

“What?” Kurt said, sitting up abruptly.

“You reek of someone else’s cologne, Kurt,” Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, “and given Blaine’s heightened senses, I’m betting he can smell it from my room right now. And if he hugged you,” she shook her head, “he can probably smell everything else about that guy too. Especially if you two…”

“No,” Kurt snapped, “we didn’t. But even if we did, why-why would Blaine care?”

“Kurt,” Rachel sighed, “think of it like this…when you have a dog and then you go play with another dog, later your dog smells them on you and gets really angry. That’s because you’re their human, not another dog’s, so they question why you were letting another dog scent mark you.”

“Blaine’s not a dog, Rachel,” Kurt griped, not liking where this was going.

“Exactly, he’s not. He smells mostly like a human, which means that smelling another human on you is just like smelling another hybrid, another dog. He’s jealous, and while it’s kind of endearing and adorable, you might want to train that out of him if you ever want to have a boyfriend again. If a one night stand evokes this reaction…” She left the sentence unfinished as she stood and grabbed her jacket, whistling for Fluffy. The Pomeranian darted from her curtains to prance happily at her feet. “I’m taking him for a walk, and I expect for Blaine to be off my bed and preferably smiling be the time I get back, is that understood?”

Kurt sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll try.”

“Good. Mind you, I warned about something like this happening with the way you act around him.” and with a flourish she opened the door and left.

Kurt frowned at the stillness of the apartment, feeling completely alone in a way he hadn’t since adopting Blaine. He started towards Rachel’s room before thinking better of it and circling back to the bathroom. He took his time in the shower, washing his hair three times and scrubbing his skin until it was raw to get rid of Jeff’s lingering scent, even going as far as using Blaine’s body wash to mask what he couldn’t wash off with the hybrid’s smell.

Kurt pushed aside the curtains to Rachel’s room carefully, finding Blaine curled in a loose ball on her bed. He was staring blankly at the string on her duvet he was twisting around the fingers of one hand, the other hand fingering his collar as if to reassure himself of its presence.

“Blaine,” Kurt said softly. The hybrid’s ears twitched but he made no move to acknowledge Kurt’s existence. Kurt slowly sat on the bed beside him, keeping a few inches of space between them. He didn’t know what to say, how to apologize, what he should apologize for, or even _if_ he needed to apologize. He had no clue what Blaine was thinking; if he just hated smelling someone else on Kurt, or if he felt replaced or unwanted because of it.

“C’mere, sweetie,” Kurt requested quietly, nudging Blaine to get his attention and opening his arms. Blaine sighed and glowered, but obeyed and shifted his way into Kurt’s embrace. He paused, inhaling deeply where his face rested in the crook of Kurt’s neck, tail starting to swish behind him happily and Kurt’s heart soared. But all too quickly the moment was gone and Blaine went stiff in his arms, fists clenched between them and tail going still and Kurt was almost positive he could _hear_ Blaine grinding his teeth.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Kurt asked, stroking his curls gently, “Can you try to tell me? Use your words?”

Blaine struggled into a sitting position that left him halfway in Kurt’s lap. He stared at Kurt very intently, eyes serious.

“Kurt,” he said simply, nudging a hand against his chest. Kurt nodded in encouragement. “Blaine,” he said next, pressing a hand to his own chest. “Kurt, Blaine,” he repeated, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

Kurt frowned, “I’m sorry, Blaine, I don’t understand. Can you try with just a few more words?”

Blaine bit his lip. “Kurt, Blaine… good,” he tried. “Blaine…Blaine lie…lie…” he looked down, tongue pressing against the back of his teeth, like he knew that’s where it needed to start to say the word he wanted, but he couldn’t figure out how to move his mouth to complete it.

Kurt went through a series of possible words in his head before wagering a guess. “Blaine…like?” Kurt questioned and Blaine bounced his head and shrugged in a ‘sort of’ motion. “Blaine like Kurt?”

Blaine nodded, “Blaine like Kurt,” he repeated, looking at him with wide eyes.

Kurt smiled, “Kurt likes Blaine too,” he assured him, and Blaine’s face broke into a wide smile. “But you knew that, silly. Did you think I was going to abandon you? Is that what this is about? Because I promise I won’t.” Kurt cupped Blaine’s face in his hands, holding his gaze. “Even if I go through twenty boyfriends, move across the U.S. or even out of the country, I’ll take you with me, I promise. You’re not going anywhere.”

But Blaine’s smile fell and shook his head. “Blaine…Blaine no go,” he stated like Kurt was crazy for thinking otherwise. He reached up and placed his hand over Kurt’s on his cheek, nuzzling his face closer into his palm. It was intimate, almost loving, and Kurt’s pulse raced at the beautiful way the hybrid’s eyes slipped shut in contentment. “Kurt no go,” he whispered like a plea.

“Not without you,” Kurt whispered back, feeling like speaking at a normal level would break the moment. “No boyfriend or one night stand could ever replace you, honey. Know that, okay? Because I don’t want to go through this every time I’m with someone. When I have a boyfriend I’m going to smell like him sometimes, so it’s something you’ll have to get used to.” He smiled, “but it doesn’t mean I won’t have time for just us.”

Blaine eyes snapped open in surprise, almost immediately narrowing into anger as his jaw clenched. “No,” he said bluntly.

Kurt was too startled to reply for a moment, pulling his hands away from Blaine’s face. Blaine glared at him, lips quivering in hurt.

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“Kurt no…Kurt no go. Kurt like Blaine, Blaine like Kurt,” Blaine insisted, eyes going a bit wild in desperation.

“Blaine,” Kurt said exasperated, “I don’t understand. My dating life doesn’t change that.”

Blaine pushed himself out of Kurt’s lap, stumbling a bit as he got to his feet. “Blaine like Kurt,” he said, face crumpled and voice thick with tears, “Kurt like Blaine.”

Kurt didn’t even know how to respond to the anguish on Blaine’s face, and his loss of words seemed to be enough to break Blaine even more and he fled the room again. Kurt put his face in his hands, head pounding. This was really not a good day for a hangover…though if last night’s events hadn’t occurred none of this would be an issue.

He pushed himself slowly to his feet and went to the kitchen. It was past noon and he hadn’t eaten anything all day, a bad idea with how much alcohol he had consumed the night before. He pulled ground beef from the fridge and went about making hamburgers for him and Blaine, snagging one of Rachel’s vegan burgers from the freezer to fry up for her as well.

He set the burgers on the table and pulled out the buns and condiments beside them and went to grab Blaine. He was on their bed, face buried in Kurt’s pillow, but luckily it looked like he wasn’t crying anymore. “Blaine,” he said softly, “I made us some food, can you come to the kitchen to eat it with me?”

Blaine sat up with a sniffle and rubbed his face on his arm, frowning at how it felt sticky with tears, but obediently followed Kurt into the kitchen. Kurt sat him at the table and went to grab a washcloth. He wet it with warm water and knelt in front of Blaine. He lifted his head with a gentle finger under his chin until he was looking at him, eyes watery and red. He wiped carefully at Blaine’s tear streaked cheeks until they were clean and then stood, running a soothing hand through the hybrid’s hair. He didn’t react at all, chin falling back to his chest once Kurt had let go and refusing to look back up.

“What do you want on your hamburger, Blaine?” Kurt asked gently, pulling a bun out of the bag and splitting it open.

Blaine shrugged.

Kurt sighed, “Do you want to make it yourself?” he tried. Blaine shook his head. Kurt bit his lip, “Blaine…please. Just…point to the condiments you want on it. That’s all I’m asking.”

Blaine raised his head slowly and then lifted a hand and nudged at the ketchup and mustard, before curling his arms back around himself and returning to stare at his lap.

“Thank you,” Kurt said softly, squirting a squiggle of ketchup on the bottom bun and a squiggle of mustard on the top bun and sandwiched the burger between them before sliding it over to Blaine. He quickly made his own burger and sat down across from Blaine.

He ate slowly, watching Blaine pick up and set down his burger multiple times without taking a bite.

“Blaine, you need to eat,” he told him.

“Blaine no hungry,” he replied with a shrug.

“What have you eaten today?”

Blaine looked away pointedly; “no,” he mumbled.

“Nothing? Blaine, you need to eat something. Just take a few bites, please?”

Blaine huffed but picked up his burger and took a few small nibbles before setting it back on the plate. “Blaine tired,” he stated.

Kurt frowned, “but it’s not even…” he sighed. “Fine, go sleep. I’ll put your burger in the--”

Blaine was gone before he could finish. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose with gritted teeth before taking a deep breath and resolutely finishing his burger. He was putting Blaine’s leftovers in the fridge when Rachel got back. She let Fluffy off his leash and he immediately went off in search of Blaine, quickly following his scent into Kurt’s room.

“There’s a veggie burger on the table for you,” he mumbled, brushing past her on his way to the bathroom for some aspirin. He normally tried to avoid drugging himself after a hangover, knowing he’d put enough crap in his body the night before, but he was not in the mood to deal with this day when every light in the apartment sent searing pain through his head.

When he returned, Rachel was sitting on the couch, her burger on the coffee table in front of her. She gave him a gentle smile and patted her lap. He took the invitation gratefully, curling up beside her and taking comfort in her small fingers playing with his hair.

“Do you want to talk?” she asked carefully.

He shook his head. He didn’t know what was going on well enough to explain it to her. Why Blaine was avoiding him and wouldn’t eat, or why Kurt’s heart felt like it was ripping apart every time Blaine refused to even look at him.

“What to watch project runway?” she tried instead.

\----

After a day filled with reality TV and the cheesecakes Rachel had picked up on her walk (vegan for her, regular for Kurt), Kurt was almost feeling better. But Blaine had never left the bedroom, even when Kurt called to him that dinner was ready; the only movement from behind the curtains came from Fluffy trotting out every once in a while to drink or eat before heading back to stay with his friend.

Finally Kurt snuck in shortly before midnight, holding a glass of water. Blaine was curled up around Fluffy, asleep with a sad frown on his face. “Blaine,” Kurt said softly, nudging his shoulder. Blaine blinked blearily up at him. “I know you’re not hungry, but can you please drink something. You’re probably dehydrated from all the…” he trailed off; throat tight with the thought of how much crying Blaine had done in the past twenty-four hours.

Blaine sat up and took the proffered glass, chugging it down and handing it back to Kurt.

“Do you want more?” Kurt asked hopefully but Blaine just shook his head and laid back down, one hand coming to rest on Fluffy’s side, thumb stroking him softly.

Rachel called for Fluffy from the living room. The dog raised his head and barked once but made no move to actually get up, settling back against Blaine.

“Fluffy should probably--” Kurt started and Blaine sighed before nudging him onto the floor. Fluffy danced at the edge of the bed, yipping sadly.

“Go,” Blaine ordered, voice hoarse.

Fluffy ignored him, jumping back onto the bed. Blaine pushed him away a little more roughly. “No. Go,” he said sternly. Fluffy whined. “Go,” Blaine repeated and finally Fluffy went to Rachel.

“It’s okay,” Kurt said, forcing a smile, “you always have me to cuddle with.”

Blaine glanced at him, eyes narrowed, but he flipped so he was facing the center of the bed and waited. Kurt sat the empty glass on the bedside table and slipped into bed beside him, stomach twisting at the way Blaine huffed a little as he shifted towards Kurt, throwing his arm over his waist and resting his head on his chest. Kurt tried to ignore Blaine’s begrudging behavior, scared that pushing him away now would make things worse, even if Blaine clearly didn’t want to be cuddling with him. He wrapped an arm loosely around Blaine's back and kissed the top of his head before settling in for what would be a long and mostly sleepless night.

\----

Four days later Kurt felt like screaming. He had to force Blaine to drink anything, and while at first he tried to stick with water to keep him better hydrated, he ended up switching to milk and juice to give his body any semblance of calories because Blaine wouldn’t eat anything. All he did was lay in bed all day long, only managing to get up for the twenty minutes it took to take Fluffy outside, and then he was right back in bed, asleep or just lying there, staring at the curtains. Kurt was at his wit’s end, and didn’t know what to do.

“Blaine, please,” Kurt begged, a peanut butter sandwich in his hands. “Please eat. You’re really scaring me, honey.”

Blaine didn’t move.

Kurt sniffed, eyes stinging, “Blaine, you _have_ to eat something. Please, just two bites. Can you just try two bites?”

Still no movement.

Kurt’s hands clenched around the plate, “I don’t know what you want,” he whispered, tears cracking his voice, “I don’t know what’s wrong. Please, talk to me, just, tell me what I can do to get you to eat,” he choked on a sob, trying to force it down. “I miss you, Blaine,” he almost whimpered, “I-I don’t know what to do to get my sweet boy back. I’m so close to just calling the pound for some he--”

The sandwich was gone from his hands in an instant and Blaine was sitting on the bed scarfing it down. Kurt was frozen in place, watching the frantic way he ate, eyes wild and terrified. He finished quickly, too quickly and his throat worked to try and get the peanut butter down.

“Do you want some milk to wash it down?” Kurt asked quietly. Blaine nodded and Kurt rushed to get it for him, watching him chug it down just as quickly. “Do you want some more?” he offered, not sure how long he would get Blaine to comply and wanting to take full advantage of it.

Blaine frowned, resting a hand on his stomach and grimacing.

“Does your stomach hurt?” Kurt asked worriedly. Blaine nodded. “Lay back down, sweetie, it’s just because you ate so fast after so long without food. Rest and let your body process it, okay? I’ll let you sleep.”

Blaine caught his arm before he could leave. “Kurt no go?” he asked softly.

“You want me to stay?”

Blaine responded by tugging him closer to the bed. Kurt crawled onto it, falling onto his back and allowing Blaine to curl around him as he pleased, waiting until he was settled to pull the blanket up over them. It was silent for a while, Kurt relaxing in Blaine’s hold and feeling just a small semblance of normalcy when he heard Blaine’s quiet plea.

“Blaine no go pound,” he whispered, and Kurt’s arms tightened around him. He was torn between feeling guilty that he’d accidentally used Blaine’s biggest fear against him and relief that he’d gotten him to eat again.

“Never,” he whispered, kissing the top of his head and placing his hand over where Blaine's rested protectively on his collar. “You’re mine and that’s never changing. I’m never saying goodbye to you.”

\----

Things got better after that; not perfect but an improvement from the strained tension of the past week. Blaine started eating again, and Kurt made sure to prepare him three meals a day to ensure his nutrition and overall health. Blaine didn’t spend all day in bed anymore, though he still tended to be melancholy and subdued. There were fewer smiles and wagging tails, he rarely greeted Kurt at the door, and he didn’t do much with Fluffy except cuddle. But despite it all he still clung to Kurt at night, a little stronger than he used to but far more natural than the awkward spiteful cuddling he’d demonstrated during their fight. He was better; and Kurt would take that as a success.

It was the threat of this improvement going away that worried Kurt about the upcoming night. The start date for classes was fast approaching, and after the summer break from the Adam’s Apples it was time for Kurt and Adam to meet up and decide on audition dates and a rehearsal schedule as co-captains. But he and Adam were...close, best friends actually. The kind of best friends that were just on the brink of being something more, though neither had made the move to push over that edge. How Blaine would react to their friendship, if it would set back his depression...all the uncertainty was putting Kurt on edge.

\----

Unsurprisingly, Blaine didn’t take it well. Adam had hardly stepped foot in the apartment and given Kurt a hug before Blaine was hovering directly behind them, eying their guest suspiciously. Far from being skittish and avoidant, Kurt would almost say Blaine was being...protective.

“So then I figured, once I heard the second song on the radio, that they would be perfect as a mash-up for us to - Blaine please stop.”

Blaine pouted but pulled away from where he was draped over Kurt’s side, head on his shoulder.

“It’s quite all right,” Adam smiled in understanding, “it’s probably because I’m new to him.” He reached out as if to pet Blaine but immediately backed off when Blaine snapped angrily in his direction. Chuckling, Adam leaned back in his seat. “It’s alright love; we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other, right Kurt?” He winked, eyes twinkling in a way that inspired butterflies to take up living in Kurt’s stomach.

“Right,” Kurt answered breathlessly, feeling his cheeks heat up. “So what do you think about that plan?”

“I think it’s bloody brilliant,” Adam beamed, “that will definitely be on the list. But I also wanted to ask what you had in mind for solos ideas to bring up to the group.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes flickering towards where Blaine was not so subtly rubbing his head against Kurt’s neck while sending death glares towards Adam. “So I was considering old school rock and roll for an introduction, perhaps you’d be willing to help me pick out…um Kurt, is Blaine okay?”

Kurt had been trying to ignore Blaine’s antics, to gently nudge him aside and focus on the conversation, but as Adam reached to put a hand on Kurt’s knee Blaine had clambered into his lap and pressed as much of himself against Kurt as possible.

“Blaine, no!” Kurt stood up and extricated himself from the hybrid’s body. “Go into my room until Adam leaves, please.”

Blaine made no move to leave.

“Blaine,” Kurt said sharply. Blaine looked at him before looking back to Adam and then back again, eyebrows raised in question. “Go,” Kurt ordered.

Blaine’s lips pressed into a thin line, but he finally did as he was told, glowering darkly at Adam as he left. Kurt dropped heavily back onto the couch beside Adam.

“I am so sorry,” he said with a shake of his head, “he’s never acted like that before.”

Adam laughed, “He definitely seems possessive of you.”

Kurt rubbed his temples, “You don’t even know that half of it,” he mumbled.

\----

Kurt was catching up on the DVR, Blaine alongside him and dividing his attention between focusing on the television and rubbing, nuzzling, or trying to lick Kurt. Since Adam’s first visit Blaine’s possessiveness had not waned, despite Kurt’s attentiveness, sternness, or pleading. Trying his best to compromise, Kurt alternated between rubbing Blaine’s hair and ears and nudging him away with a laugh. He was distracted enough by his show that he didn’t care about the way Blaine kept rubbing his head into his neck before inhaling deeply and going at it again, when a sudden sharp pain shot up the side of his throat. He jumped, letting out a shocked cry, eyes wide when Blaine pulled back from where he’d been _biting him_ with a satisfactory smile on his face. Kurt didn’t even know how to react before Blaine grinned, apparently pleased at not being sent away and taking it as permission to continue, and leaned back in, mouth already open.

Kurt jumped away from the couch, putting a few good feet of distance and the coffee table between him and Blaine, hand reaching up to press at the side of his neck. He wasn’t bleeding, that was something, but it _hurt_.

Blaine cocked his head to the side and started to stand up to follow him.

“No,” Kurt barked and Blaine sat down abruptly, brow furrowed in confusion as he looked Kurt over, from his defensive stance to his shocked expression. His eyes widened and his mouth opened a little before guilt took over his features.

“Blaine sorry,” he whispered, barely able to meet Kurt’s eyes for more than a split second.

Kurt didn’t respond, couldn’t respond in any way other than to flee to his bedroom. He sat on his bed, arms crossed defensively as he stared at the curtain. He didn’t know what had just happened or what Blaine had been thinking. Kurt had been bitten by dogs, nipped playfully or snapped at angrily but this was different. Blaine hadn’t looked playful and he definitely hadn’t looked angry or afraid - on the contrary his expression had been prideful, possessive, and wanting. Something curled hotly in Kurt’s stomach as he remembered the darkness of Blaine’s eyes as he stared at Kurt’s throat, at the mark that Kurt could still feel throbbing under his hand.

He scrambled for his laptop, opening the search quickly. _Hybrids biting_. He scrolled through the links that came up, but the majority of them talked about child hybrids biting, and how to train it out of them as you would a human child. The others were mostly about feral hybrids and the potential of communicable diseases. Neither of them fit Blaine; he was as domesticated as a hybrid could be, and he couldn’t follow any advice that suggested using anger due to Blaine’s past abuse.

So he tried again. _How to stop dogs from biting_. Though he despised thinking or treating Blaine like an animal, perhaps addressing his instincts would be helpful. Skimming through articles, it seemed a bop to the nose immediately after the biting was most recommended, followed by yelping in pain and stopping play so they understand they’ve hurt you. Kurt had already done that, but he needed something a little more severe, something to show Blaine that bad behavior would be punished without him getting hurt. Kenneling was the third option suggested for dogs, to separate them from you entirely in punishment. If they think that by biting you they’ll get your attention, love, and affection, it’s important to show that it doesn’t work.

But he didn’t have a kennel and couldn’t see putting Blaine in one, especially after the incident with Fluffy’s. He could lock him in the bathroom, but it didn’t have a handle that locked from the outside and the idea made him uncomfortable. Staring at the computer screen, he thought hard until finally coming to a decision. Striding to his wardrobe he pulled out a neckerchief to tie around his throat and hide the bite from view. If Blaine’s goal was to mark him, he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing the bruise.

Kurt found Blaine sitting on the couch where he’d left him, legs pulled tight to his chest and face tear streaked. He looked up when Kurt stopped in front of him, eyes wet and looking like his heart had been stepped on.

“Blaine sorry,” he said hesitantly.

“Stand up,” Kurt ordered and Blaine did so, tripping over himself in his haste to untangle his legs. Kurt said nothing more, simply gripped the back of Blaine’s neck firmly and walked him to the corner of the loft. With a strong but gentle hand on Blaine’s shoulder, he turned the hybrid towards him.

“You. Don’t. Bite,” he said sternly and Blaine looked to the ground, ashamed. Kurt lifted his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. “That was not okay, Blaine,” he told him, “it hurt and I didn’t like it,” he ignored the voice in his head that whispered he most certainly had. “You will stand in this corner until I come back to get you and you will not move or turn around, understood?”

Blaine nodded quickly.

“When I come back you can apologize,” he finished and abruptly turned Blaine to face the corner and walked away.

\----

Kurt didn’t want to leave him there for too long, so after a quick jaunt to the bathroom to do some better covering up of the quickly bruising hickey on his neck _(Oh god, don’t think of it as a hickey, but jesus christ I can see each individual tooth mark),_ and a stop in the kitchen to make some sandwiches, he returned to the corner twenty minutes later.

Blaine was stock still, eyes trained ahead and he made no move to acknowledge hearing Kurt approach; his ears didn’t even twitch. Kurt put a gentle hand on the small of his back and Blaine started to tremble where he stood.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” he said softly and carefully turned Blaine towards him until he could gather him up in his arms. Blaine clung to him, chest hitching with desperate sobs as his hands scrabbled for purchase on Kurt’s back, trying to pull him closer. He pressed his forehead against Kurt’s chest, as if trying to force every ounce of forgiveness into his heart.

“Good boy,” Kurt whispered, but Blaine shook his head against his chest, mumbling something Kurt couldn’t hear. Blaine whined when Kurt pushed him away gently so that he could speak better. “What was that, honey?” Kurt asked, carding a hand through the hybrid’s hair.

Blaine looked down, biting his lip nervously. “Blaine no good,” he muttered, “Blaine- Blaine bite. Blaine hurt Kurt. Blaine no good. Blaine bad.”

Kurt smiled sadly, “That’s right. You were bad when you did that, but that’s not what I was praising you for. I was praising you for being a good boy and staying in the corner like I told you.”

Blaine licked his lips, sniffling a little, “Blaine sorry,” he said softly.

“And you’re forgiven,” Kurt told him and Blaine seemed to sag in his arms, hugging him with blissful relief and Kurt had to wonder if he’d ever heard those words. If he’d been punished for doing something wrong (likely painfully) and apologized desperately only to be ignored or told to shut up. Had no one realized the importance of letting him know they weren’t angry anymore?

\----

Things seemed better after that; now that boundaries had been set Blaine hadn’t crossed over the line and bitten him again, nor was he as intent on rubbing his scent over Kurt. That is, until Kurt’s daily meetings for coffee or lunch with Adam became official dates. They’d walk each other to class, hold hands, kiss over coffee, and Kurt was head over heels for his friend. For Blaine’s sake, he tried to keep their hanging out, dinner dates and any other...shenanigans to Adam’s apartment in the beginning, but he couldn’t fool the hybrid.

The first time Kurt kissed Adam at home, Blaine stilled, his entire body stiffening in anger. Golden eyes glared when their hands touched and low growls weren’t uncommon when they were cuddling on the couch. But eventually, as their relationship persisted, and perhaps without Kurt even noticing, the anger fell into resignation and then despair until Blaine became a shadow of himself. At least he was eating, though whether that was because he wanted to please Kurt or feared returning to the pound Kurt had no idea. But other than mealtimes Blaine simply existed, his tail hanging limp and ears permanently drooping. During their time together (which Kurt always insisted upon), his smile seemed dull and the distance between them greater. Hoping time would heal; Kurt poured his effort into balancing academics, work, his relationship, friendships, and Blaine.

Adam tried as well, attempting to engage Blaine in conversation the same way he did with Rachel, chatting happily at him despite Blaine barely uttering a word in return. He was careful not to touch Blaine too much in the beginning, but eventually he started working in gentle pats on the head and careful stroking of his ears until after a while Blaine stopped flinching at the contact. He definitely didn’t like Adam, but he was getting used to his presence and seeming to learn that he wasn’t going to leave Kurt’s life any time soon.

Adam’s obvious effort made him even more attractive to Kurt, as was his patience with Blaine’s jealousy and the fact that he usually slept with Kurt. True, Kurt was sure Adam viewed him as a pet and therefore not a threat, but he would take the little victories as they came. His next hope was that Blaine would get comfortable enough with Kurt’s relationship to be truly happy, and the three of them could form a life together.

\----

After a fantastic week of successful projects at work and earning a solo with the Apples, Kurt and Adam decided to hit a new club to celebrate. Pressed together in the dark, the boys were high on music, happiness, and just enough alcohol. Adam’s hands played up his back and down his sides, and Kurt felt a heat entirely separate from the crowd of the club shoot through his body.

Kurt leaned forward, breathing in the sharp citrus mixed with sweat and desire coming from his boyfriend. Thank god Rachel was taking Blaine out to that party at her costar’s house (he apparently had so many invitees with hybrids that he set aside an entire area for them to socialize together).

“Can we take this back to my place?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice, darling,” Adam’s piercing blue eyes were blown wide as he leaned forward to press a teasing kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Let’s get out of here.”

\----

Adam had left before Rachel returned with Blaine, and Kurt had just gotten out of the shower when the duo returned. He stepped out of his bedroom to greet them with hair still slightly dripping and Rachel gave him a knowing smirk, eyeing the large hickie on his collar bone that was peeking out from his pajama shirt.

“Fun night, Kurt?” she teased, smiling wider at Kurt’s flush.

He rolled his eyes and looked to Blaine. “Did you enjoy the party, sweetie?”

Blaine shrugged, face neutral. Rachel let Fluffy out of his kennel and he bounded into the living room to dance at the door impatiently.

“Out?” Blaine asked, jerking his head to the dog.

“Let Rachel take care of it, you look tired. Let’s get you changed into your pajamas, okay?”

Blaine nodded, eyes drooping sleepily and followed Kurt into the room. Kurt set about pulling out pajamas for Blaine, turning to hand them to him and frowning when he saw Blaine frozen in the curtains, eyes wide and breathing quickly through his nose.

“Blaine?” he asked softly, “What’s wrong?”

Blaine looked to him, eyes filled with tears. “Blaine tired,” he said quickly, taking the clothes from Kurt’s limp hands and pulling them to his middle as if in pain. “Blaine sleep couch.” And then he was gone before Kurt could even respond.

Kurt followed him out just in time to see Blaine lock himself in the bathroom to change. Kurt sat on the couch and waited to see if he would talk to him when he got out, but ten minutes had passed with nothing until finally Kurt went up and knocked lightly on the door.

“Blaine, sweetie?” he called, “Aren’t you tired? You should come to bed, okay?”

He heard Blaine sniffling quietly from behind the door. “Blaine ok-ay,” he said, voice cracking. “Blaine sleep couch. Blaine okay.”

Kurt frowned. “Honey, you don’t sound okay, can you come out and tell me what’s wrong?”

“Blaine okay,” Blaine insisted, though his voice sounded thicker. “Blaine sleep couch, Kurt sleep bed, Blaine okay. Kurt go now.”

Kurt’s throat felt tight, “Blaine plea--”

“Kurt go now,” Blaine repeated again, “please?” He tacked on softly.

Kurt didn’t want to leave him, he wanted to figure out what had triggered the despair in Blaine’s voice, but he wanted to respect Blaine’s wants and needs. “Okay,” he said loud enough for Blaine to hear, “I’m going to bed now. You can sleep on the couch if you want, but you’re always welcome in the bed, okay?”

“Blaine sleep couch,” Blaine insisted and Kurt accepted defeat and headed back to his room. He heard Blaine exit the bathroom a few minutes later and settle on the couch. His quiet sobs and sniffles were unmistakable and it took every ounce of self-control Kurt had to not go out and comfort him.

He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, a smile spreading across his face despite himself at the unmistakable scent of his boyfriend embedded in the sheets. He sighed and let Adam’s scent wash over him and soothe him, helping him tune out the anguished hybrid in the living room and the part of his brain that wanted nothing more than to figure out what was wro--

Kurt’s eyes snapped open and he rolled over, inhaling deeply. The scent of sweat and sex and _Adam_ lingered in the air, barely invading his weak sense of smell, but definitely there nonetheless.

“Shit.”

\----

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Adam asked him a few days later. Kurt had pulled away from yet another attempt of Adam’s to wrap his arms around him and draw him close to his side. Normally he cherished the closeness, the feeling of being held and maybe even loved, but he couldn’t stop the memories of Blaine’s cries at night as he slept on the couch and left Kurt alone in the bed.

While it wasn’t Adam’s fault, it was his scent that had caused that pain and part of Kurt thought that if he could avoid smelling like him, Blaine would come back and things could just go back to normal. Though he wasn’t really sure what he considered normal, he liked to think of it as the happy, smiling, trusting hybrid Blaine had been after his first couple weeks of adjustment in his new home. But Blaine hadn’t been like that for nearly two months now; the new normal for Blaine seemed to just be him being miserable most of the time.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kurt tried to assure, though it sounded false even to his ears.

“You’re mind’s a million miles away, love,” Adam said with a sweet smile. “What has you so distracted?”

Kurt frowned and thought for a minute about how Adam would react to knowing that them having sex in his bed had sent his pet into a deep depression and ostracized him from his place of escape.

“Darling?” Adam prompted gently.

Kurt sighed, “it’s…it’s Blaine.”

Adam hummed sympathetically, “is he being more clingy than usual?

Kurt shook his head, “The opposite actually. He’s avoiding me as much as he can. Won’t even sleep in our bed anymore, keeps sleeping on the couch. And every night he just…cries. Sometimes I can tell he’s cried himself to sleep, and I just hate that he’s hurting so much.”

Adam frowned, “Do you have any idea what’s caused this depressive episode?”

Kurt let himself smile at Adam’s worry; he really liked this about him. Rachel seemed to think that all Blaine needed was sweets and ear scratches to pull him out of it, that he was just sad because he was lonely or bored. Adam recognized it as more though, and the way he’d talk about Blaine made it obvious that he viewed him as slightly more human than Rachel did, and Kurt appreciated it. Which is why he forced himself to tell the truth.

“He’s upset because…our bed smells like you. And me. And…other things.” Kurt looked away sheepishly.

Adam was silent for a minute. “Oh,” he said softly.

“I mean, you know how jealous he gets, you’ve seen it before. You saw the angry response, but he’ll do this too. Just shut down and close me out, and I hate it.”

Adam pursed his lips, deep in thought for a moment before speaking. “You need to get him his own bed,” he said decisively.

Kurt’s jaw dropped, anger surging through him. “I won’t just banish him from our bed; it’s where he’s always slept. I _told you that_ when we first started dating, and you said you were okay with it. Just because he doesn’t want to sleep there now doesn’t mean I’m going to make it seem like I never want him back. I care about you, Adam, but I have a responsibility to take care of Blaine and I won’t let your jealousy over my pet’s jealousy be detrimental to my relationship with him or his health. He’s been abused, neglected, and abandoned, and when I adopted him I swore to give him the best life I could. And for me that includes him sleeping wherever he wants, whether in our bed or not.”

Adam sat quietly through Kurt’s rant, hands clasped in front of him as he waited patiently. “Feel better?” he asked when Kurt was done.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him, “it depends on what you have to say in response.”

Adam nodded, “Fair enough. I don’t expect you to kick him out of your bed; he can and should still be welcome there whenever he wants. I just think he should also have a bed of his own and his own little section of the loft, so he can have somewhere to go when he doesn’t want to be around people, even you. Whether it’s because your bed smells like we had sex in it or he just wants to be alone, all I was saying is that he needs his own escape.”

Kurt deflated, feeling a bit stupid for overreacting. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Adam just shook his head with a soft smile, “you’re just stressed because you care about Blaine, that’s all. But I really do think it would help him to have his own area.”

"Yeah," Kurt conceded, "I guess you're right. I'll take him out tonight and let him pick out his bed."

Adam smiled, "Excellent. And perhaps after you get him a bed, I can come over and help you de-stress in your own bed."

Kurt flushed, a tingle running up his spine as Adam stroked his hand lightly down Kurt's arm. Kurt swallowed hard.

"Maybe you can take me back to your place and help me relax now," he whispered, a smirk tugging at his lips when Adam's eyes darkened a shade.

"Let's get out of here," Adam breathed, and pulled Kurt out of the coffee shop.

\----

While Kurt knew it was the right thing to do, he was still nervous about Blaine’s reaction to finding out Kurt was buying him a bed of his own. Which is why, like a coward, he ended up letting the furniture store speak for him. When they first entered Blaine’s eyes were wide with curiosity, ears peaked and tail wagging jerkily behind him until Kurt stopped in the section with beds. Blaine paused behind him and his mouth fell into a frown.

“Bed?” He asked, eyes flashing with fear.

Kurt nodded and tried to keep a bright smile on his face to soothe him. “Yup, I thought you’d like to pick out your own bed instead of me just bringing one home.”

“Blaine no bed,” he whispered, “Blaine sleep Kurt bed. Blaine no bed. We go.” He turned to leave, but Kurt caught his arm, gently spinning him back around.

“Blaine,” Kurt started, heart breaking at the pain in Blaine’s eyes. “You won’t have to use it all the time, okay? You’ll be welcome in my bed whenever you want, but you haven’t wanted that lately and the couch isn’t very comfortable.”

“Blaine no sleep couch. Blaine sleep Kurt bed. Blaine no bed. Blaine no sleep couch. Okay?” he pleaded.

Kurt sighed and pulled him off to the side. “Honey, don’t you want a place of your own? A place to go when you don’t want to be around me or Rachel?”

Blaine bit his lip. “Blaine like Kurt,” he said softly, “Blaine stay Kurt.”

Kurt cupped his cheek gently. “Just because you like me, doesn’t mean you want or have to be with me all the time. You need an escape, and a small area of your own will give you that. For when you don’t want to sleep in my bed - because it smells like Adam,” Blaine flinched, “or because you just want to be alone. The couch is a common area, but with a bed for you, you can have that alone place. Okay?”

Blaine shrugged and finally nodded. “Blaine get bed. But Blaine sleep Kurt bed, okay?”

Kurt smiled. “Always.”

\----

The living room shrunk a little to make up for Blaine’s area, positioned almost directly beside Kurt’s room. It consisted of a small bed, really only big enough for Blaine alone, and a small bedside table, both surrounded by a soft, dark curtain. True to his word, Blaine didn’t really use it. He returned to sleeping in Kurt’s bed the night they bought it, clinging to Kurt so desperately that it took Kurt twenty minutes to extricate himself from the hybrid’s arms the next morning.

As far as Kurt could see, Blaine never stepped foot into his little area, and looked at it like some imposing creature every time Kurt announced it was time for bed. He would follow nervously behind Kurt as though he expected to be sent away, slipping under the covers with relief every time Kurt patted the bed and opened his arms.

The first time Blaine slept in his own bed was they day he found Kurt and Adam curled up on the couch together after rushed blowjobs in Kurt’s room while Blaine had been out walking Fluffy. He didn’t even step into Kurt’s room; he could smell the lingering arousal in the air from the door. He frowned, let Fluffy off his leash, and walked right past the couple on the couch and into his own little area.

Kurt tensed and sat up anxiously, ready to go after him and apologize, but Adam caught him with an arm wrapped around his waist. “His room is his safe place, Kurt. He wants to be alone, so let him. You won’t help anything by barging in there. It’s not like we did anything wrong.”

Kurt settled back, picking at his nails nervously and ears straining to hear if Blaine was crying in his room. Adam took his hands gently to still them and turned up the sound on the TV, pressing a gentle kiss to his hair. Kurt took a deep breath and focused on relaxing, forcing himself to pay attention to the show despite the fact that nothing could fully distract him from thoughts of Blaine. However, when Adam left that night, Kurt made himself go into his room without a backwards glance at Blaine’s.

\----

Blaine was back in his bed the next night, but he did use his room more after that and Kurt never intruded on his privacy, only interrupting him with soft calls when it was time to eat or Fluffy needed to be taken out. He generally used it when Adam was over, and as much as Kurt wished Blaine wouldn’t avoid his boyfriend so avidly, he couldn’t help but notice that Blaine seemed happier when he was able to ignore Adam’s existence. Which is why Kurt was shocked when Blaine came and sat down on the couch beside him during his and Adam’s weekly movie night.

Adam had his arm around Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt was tucked into his side with his head on Adam’s chest, paying as much attention to the movie as he was to the steady beating of Adam’s heart under his ear, soothing him into a relaxed state of half awareness. Out of it, Blaine’s hand on his arm made him jump.

Blaine frowned, “Blaine sorry,” he muttered quietly.

Kurt smiled and sat up a little. “It’s okay, sweetie,” Kurt assured, catching his quickly retracting hand lightly and intertwining their fingers. “Do you need something?”

Blaine bit his lip, glancing at the TV, then back at Kurt, then to Adam, before looking down at his and Kurt’s hands. “Blaine watch?” he asked softly.

“You want to watch the movie with us?”

Blaine nodded; glancing nervously at Adam like he expected him to object, but Adam just gave him a warm smile.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Adam said.

Blaine gave a shy smile in return and turned to face the TV, hand twitching nervously in Kurt’s grasp, but he didn’t let go. Kurt settled back down into Adam’s chest and tugged on Blaine’s hand to draw him closer so he could comfortably rest his hand on his knees. They watched in silence for a few minutes until Blaine let out a soft sigh of pleasure as Kurt started playing with his fingers, causing Adam to look at them curiously.

Kurt blushed and dropped Blaine’s hand back into his lap. “Sorry,” he mumbled, pointedly ignoring Blaine’s pout.

Adam just shrugged, unperturbed, even if his arm around Kurt’s shoulder did tighten a little bit. Blaine kept trying to catch Kurt’s hand again, huffing in frustration when Kurt tucked his hands between him and Adam. But Blaine was undeterred and promptly laid down on the couch with his legs hanging over the arm and rested his head in Kurt’s lap.

“Blaine,” he said in exasperation, getting ready to push him away but Adam stopped him.

“I think he just wants your attention, Kurt,” he said, giving Kurt’s shoulder a comforting rub.

Blaine frowned up at him with wide pleading eyes. Kurt sighed. “What do you want?” he asked.

Blaine smiled and reached for Kurt’s hand before setting it on top of his head. Kurt rolled his eyes, but started scratching at his scalp, ignoring the heat shooting through his body at the way Blaine’s eyes rolled back in his head before slipping entirely shut. Blaine rolled over so he was facing the TV again and lazily watched the movie while Kurt played with his hair.

Kurt glanced to Adam who was watching them with an unreadable expression; there was fondness in there but something else too that Kurt couldn’t quite recognize. He nudged him gently with his shoulder until he met Kurt’s eyes. _You don’t mind this?_ He mouthed, head jerking to Blaine and his blissful smile. Adam simply shook his head, gave him a reassuring smile, and looked back to the TV. Kurt let himself relax with Adam’s approval, and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Blaine’s curls between his fingers, the softness of his ears, and the happy squirm he’d do every time Kurt scratched at just the right spot.

When the movie finished, Blaine was pretty much asleep on Kurt’s lap, eyes closed and body loose. Kurt really liked when he was like this, so relaxed and happy and coexisting with Kurt’s relationship. His lips smacked together as he wet them and snuggled deeper into Kurt’s lap. They were a beautiful shade of pink, lush and soft, often the slightest bit swollen from the way he would bite them when he was nervous or afraid. Kurt wondered what kind of a kisser Blaine would be like; soft and pliant against his lips, or fierce and possessive? Or maybe he would just be excited, sloppy with his kisses, too wet and with too much teeth as he smiled against Kurt’s mouth...Kurt let his hand trail down from Blaine’s hair to trace down his jaw, relishing in the shiver he felt rolling down Blaine’s back. He was about to circle up his chin to line the contours of Blaine’s mouth when Adam’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Do you want to start the next one?” he asked and Kurt quickly pulled his hand away from Blaine’s head, flinching at the feeling of Adam’s arm around his shoulders. Adam looked over and smiled, “Looks like Blaine’s out.”

“Ye-ah,” Kurt said, then cleared his throat and tried again, “yeah. I’m going to go get a drink before we start the next one.”

“I can get it for you,” Adam said as he started to sit up.

“Nope, I got it,” Kurt assured.

“But you don’t want to wa--”

Kurt nudged Blaine gently off his lap as he stood up, ignoring the disappointed whine the hybrid let out as his head bounced on the couch cushions. He quickly walked to the kitchen, filling a glass with cold water from the fridge and chugging it down. He could hear Adam talking softly to Blaine in the living room, even if he couldn’t hear what he was saying.

Guilt settled deep in Kurt’s gut. He’d just been thinking about kissing his pet while cuddled up next to his boyfriend. Loving, understanding Adam who trusted him enough to not mind that his fully grown hybrid pet shared his bed most nights. His boyfriend who wasn’t weirded out by how possessive Blaine could get of him. His boyfriend that he frequently had really good sex with that should be more than enough to keep Kurt from having thoughts like that.

He chugged another glass of water to try and wash away the sick feeling before he forced himself to go back into the living room. Blaine was curled up beside Adam on the couch, his head resting in his lap, a tentative smile on his face as Adam played with his hair. Jealousy twisted in Kurt’s chest at the sight, Blaine happily letting Adam take Kurt’s place. Maybe it really _was_ just a need for attention, maybe all he wanted was someone to play with his hair and scratch his ears. That would fix everything, yet Kurt had an inkling of why it hurt him so much to contemplate the possibility.

Adam looked up at him and Kurt quickly schooled his face into something fondness, more appropriate than the heartbreak he still didn’t fully understand. Blaine followed Adam’s eyesight and smiled brightly at Kurt, quickly sitting up and scooting over to make room for Kurt on the couch again. Kurt grinned in response, heart swelling and pounding with Blaine’s excitement over his return. He took his place between the two boys, and refused to think about the way his heart soared more when Blaine gratefully licked Kurt’s hand then when Adam pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

\----

As events like this became more and more common, Kurt simply stopped policing his thoughts. Everything was too complicated and conflicted, and it was either accept how he felt or drive himself sick through overthinking. Like the way he sometimes wished Adam’s hair was longer and thicker so he could sink his hands into his locks the way he could with Blaine. Or the way he found himself looking forward to the mornings when Blaine would sleepily lick his neck as he woke up and give him the most adorable squinty eyed smile that made him want to roll Blaine onto his back and kiss him senseless.

As long as he didn’t act on his thoughts, or tell anyone about them, it was fine. Right?

\---

It was late one October night after dinner, and the storm that had been blowing all day was picking up ferocity, causing wind to howl through the thin windows of the loft.

“That doesn’t look like it’s going to let up anytime soon,” Rachel said with a frown as she watched the rain pounding against their windows. “Are you going to try to make it home tonight, Adam?”

Kurt scoffed, “Don’t even answer that. You’re not going anywhere; I’ll make up the couch for you.”

Adam’s brow furrowed, but he didn’t get a chance to respond before Rachel piped up.

“Kurt,” Rachel said, “your bed isn’t big enough for Adam to share? Lord knows you two use it for plenty of other things.”

Kurt flushed and glanced at Adam. “But…Blaine sleeps with me,” he mumbled, glancing at the hybrid curled up on the couch, ears flat against his head with his tail wrapped tightly around him. Blaine flinched harshly at the next clash of thunder, burying his head under a pillow.

Rachel rolled her eyes, “and he has a bed of his own that he can use for one night.”

Kurt still looked conflicted between kicking his boyfriend or his scared hybrid to the couch.

“I’m fine with the couch,” Adam started quietly, but Kurt shook his head.

“No, Rachel’s right,” Kurt conceded, “Blaine can sleep in his own bed for one night, he’ll be fine.” Another crash of thunder and a whine from Blaine had Kurt hoping he was right.

\----

Adam was asleep beside him, but Kurt couldn’t stop worrying about Blaine. He was all of ten feet away from him, but he couldn’t erase the image of the fear in Blaine’s eyes when he told him he had to sleep in his bed for the night. With a loud crash of thunder that shook the building, Blaine was suddenly scrambling into the bed, worming his way in between Kurt and Adam to cling desperately to Kurt.

“Wha--” Adam mumbled, shaking his head in confusion and pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Shh, shh,” Kurt soothed Blaine, stroking his hand up and down his back lightly. “I’ve got you, you’re safe, it’s okay.” Blaine shuddered and squeezed Kurt tighter as another roll of thunder came from outside.

Adam raised a questioning eyebrow at Kurt.

“He’s scared of the storm,” he said apologetically, “do you mind if he sleeps in here?”

Adam shook his head, “Do you want me to go to the couch?”

“You don’t have to. I think this bed is big enough for the three of us, and if he clings the whole night like he usually does, it’ll be almost like there’s just two of us.”

Adam frowned but simply nodded and rolled over to go back to sleep. Kurt tried to ignore his presence as he focused on calming Blaine until the hybrid fell lax in his arms and he too could finally get some rest.

\----

As usual, his hands worked of their own accord when he was half awake, stroking Blaine’s hair and tracing the contours of his jaw, pulling Blaine’s face closer into his neck when Blaine’s tongue inevitably darted out to lap at him happily. It was quiet outside, the storm having dissipating in the middle of the night and everything was calm and peaceful, the perfect start to a lazy Saturday morning.

The bed shifted and Kurt frowned because neither he nor Blaine had moved from the way they were tightly wound around each other. It took a minute for his brain to remember who else could be moving and he quickly tugged Blaine’s face away from his throat. Blaine whined but went as Kurt gently pushed him away and sat up to look at Adam.

His face was expertly unreadable, all emotion concealed perfectly in a way that was so strange for his usually expressive face. They stared at each other for a minute, and Kurt was about to send Blaine away so that Adam could...yell, scream, and do whatever he needed to do without Blaine in the room, but Adam spoke first.

“Would you mind if I showered here before I go home?” The question was calm, cold, and terrified Kurt.

Kurt’s mouth worked around words he didn’t know how to say before he nodded dumbly.

“Blaine hungry,” Blaine stated after Adam left, and looked at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt drew his eyes away from where Adam had been and gave Blaine a shaky smile. “Of course, what do you want for breakfast, honey?”

\----

The end came… surprisingly slowly. Kurt almost expected Adam to break up with him once he got out of the shower, or maybe even the next day once he’d had time to process and come to realize he wasn’t okay with how close Kurt and Blaine were. But he didn’t. Things were awkward, then they got semi normal again, then they got better.

Which was why Kurt was blindsided when Adam brought up breaking up a couple of months after the night of the storm. Kurt froze with his ravioli halfway to his mouth and stared at him.

“What?” he breathed, heart pounding.

Adam reached towards him before quickly retracting his hand and placing it firmly in lap. “Look, Kurt, I really lo-“he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I really like you. But…I don’t see this relationship going anywhere, and I don’t want us holding each other back from...people that could make us happier.”

Kurt frowned, “I don’t…I don’t understand what about us you think isn’t working. _We_ make each other happy, Adam, don’t we?”

Adam shook his head, “Yes, of course we do, but just…Kurt, do you love me?”

Kurt was struck into silence.

“Do you think you could ever love me?”

“Adam,” Kurt tried to argue, “that’s not fair, we haven’t even been dating six months.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Kurt,” he said gently.

“I…I don’t know. I think so, but how can I know for sure if you just want to give up?”

Adam pursed his lips, “You’ll be happier, Kurt.”

“How?” he pleaded, “How could I be happier without you?”

Adam looked down at the table, “I want you to figure it out for yourself…and when you do, I want you to know I don’t judge you for it. You can’t help it, and there’s nothing wrong with it, okay?”

“Adam, I don’t understand.”

Adam nodded. “You will. And hopefully soon. But I think I should go now, let you have some time for yourself.”

Kurt stood to try and stop him but Adam quickly dodged his outstretched arms and walked to the door. He paused when he opened the door and turned back to him. “I’d like to still be friends,” he said softly, “call me when…or _if_ you’re ready for that, okay?”

“Adam,” Kurt tried one last time, but Adam simply shook his head and left. Everything felt muted as he cleaned up their plates and methodically went through his night time routine. He felt like he should cry, but he didn’t know how, so he settled down in his room with his laptop and Moulin Rouge DVD.

He was almost done with the movie and hadn’t shed a single tear when he felt the bed dip beside him. He couldn’t remember where Blaine had been that night, somewhere with Rachel, but the second Blaine touched him the world sharpened and suddenly the dull ache in his chest was excruciating. A great gasping sob tore from his throat and he threw his arms around Blaine, buried his face in his neck, and cried.

Blaine was startled at first, arms flying out to balance himself before carefully wrapping around Kurt. He rubbed his hands up and down Kurt’s back, imitating the soothing motion Kurt used when he was upset and muttered quiet, soothing words in his ear.

“Kurt okay,” he whispered, “Blaine got Kurt, Kurt okay. Blaine here. You okay… swee...sweetie?”

Kurt dug his fingers into the back of Blaine’s sweater, pulling him as close as he could, clinging to him to try and hold himself together as he felt himself break down.

Blaine carefully lowered them onto the bed and pulled the blanket up over them in the same way Kurt had done during his many panic attacks or depressive streaks, never ceasing his quiet murmurings, even when he felt Kurt go lax against him, exhaustion driving him to sleep.

\----

Kurt woke up with a hangover sized headache and a face tight with dry tears. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow before sitting up abruptly when he realized he was alone in bed. He remembered falling asleep with Blaine and the jolt of not having his comforting arms around him anymore was painful. He really needed him right now and was a little hurt that he’d left.

But then a large slice of cheesecake was presented through the curtain and Blaine poked his head in, a timid smile on his face. “Kurt hungry?” he asked softly.

Kurt’s eyes filled with fresh tears at his thoughtfulness (likely with help from Rachel, as there had been no cheesecake in the apartment the night before) and he nodded, even if he wasn’t sure how much he would be able to eat with his stomach twisted in painful knots.

Blaine sat on the bed beside him and handed him the plate and fork, immediately wrapping his arms around him again and resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder as he ate. Kurt made it through half the slice before he decided he couldn’t eat anymore and he handed it to Blaine.

“You can have the rest,” he told him, voice hoarse.

Blaine frowned as he took the plate. “Blaine no hungry. Kurt eat not now,” and he sat the plate on the bedside table and then turned to look at Kurt expectantly. “Kurt sad?” he asked softly. Kurt nodded. “Kurt talk?”

The corner of Kurt’s mouth twitched in a hint of a smile. “I don’t really feel like talking about it right now, honey,” he said, tears stinging his eyes.

Blaine nodded and gave him a sad smile. “Kurt do?”

Kurt’s brow furrowed for a minute as he worked to decipher Blaine’s minimalistic sentence. “What do I want to do?” he tried and Blaine nodded. “Well,” he sighed, “my plan was to vegetate in bed for the weekend and watch the most beautiful and heartbreaking movie of all time on repeat. Care to join me?”

Blaine grinned and scooted back against the pillows, opening his arms to Kurt. Kurt’s heart fluttered at the eagerness in Blaine’s eyes to do whatever would make Kurt happiest and grabbed his laptop before settling against Blaine.

Blaine didn’t complain the whole day, even on the fifth watch when Kurt’s eyes were dry and his throat was raw from his sobbing, and Blaine’s arm had to be completely asleep from the way Kurt was laying on it. But he didn’t move once, he simply held Kurt tighter and hit the play button when Kurt was too worn out to move anymore.

Kurt wasn’t sure when Saturday turned into Sunday, but at some point Blaine propped him up against the pillows and hand fed him a simple meal of scrambled eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice, giving Kurt the biggest doe eyes any time he tried to deny any more food, and Kurt couldn’t help but be reminded of his own fear when Blaine had refused to eat for weeks.

Blaine settled back against his side for another day of Moulin Rouge when he was done.

About halfway through the movie for the second time that day, Blaine resituated them so Kurt was lying with his head in Blaine’s lap and Blaine started threading his fingers through his hair. Kurt could feel Blaine’s eyes on him from that point on, even if he never met them. There was less sobbing that day. He was too exhausted, emotionally and physically, to muster up the heart wrenching cries he’d had the day before. Mostly Kurt just frowned at his laptop screen and let a few tears slip down his face onto Blaine’s legs.

Kurt had lost track of the amount of replays, and part of him was starting to wonder if it was Monday yet and he should be getting ready for school or work, when Blaine reached down and gently turned his head to look up at him. He bit his lip in that way that always made Kurt want to kiss him, and that’s why it took a minute or Kurt to register that Blaine leaning down and pressing their mouths together was reality and not a fantasy.

Kurt raised a shaky hand to grip the back of Blaine’s head and pull him closer, neck straining to press up into him, kiss him harder. His mouth parted around a gasp when Blaine’s fingers dug into his hair. The position was awkward and all wrong but Kurt couldn’t care less because Blaine’s mouth was on his and it was…

Blaine’s mouth was on his.

Blaine’s mouth was on his.

His pet’s mouth was on his.

He was kissing Blaine.

He was kissing his pet.

Kurt rolled away from him, scrambling to his knees to stare at Blaine in shock. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open with a surprised smile on his face, though Kurt wasn’t sure why he was surprised. He’d initiated the kiss… hadn’t he? Kurt didn’t give himself a chance to think about it, heart already pounding in his chest as he stood and quickly left the room. He paused in the living room, not sure where he was going, just knowing he needed out, a breath of fresh air to clear his heartbreak addled brain into thinking clearly again.

He struggled into his shoes and jacket and ran down the stairs until he hit the street. The chilly winter air nipped at his ears as he walked aimlessly away from his apartment. It was late, and it was not the best idea for him to be out alone right now, but he didn’t care. He walked until his legs ached and his face was numb, the frosty air burning his raw throat and bringing everything back into focus.

Blaine had kissed him. It was definitely him that had made the first move. He’d turned Kurt’s head toward him and leaned down to connect their lips, Kurt was sure of it. The only thing he didn’t know was how he felt about it or why Blaine did it. And he couldn’t determine the first without knowing the latter, so he turned and made his way back to the loft.

Blaine was still on his bed when he returned, knees drawn to his chest as he frowned at his feet. He didn’t look upset, mainly just confused when his eyes met Kurt’s, his brow furrowed and mouth set.

“Blaine sorry?” he said tentatively, like he wasn’t sure if he should be apologizing at all.

Kurt took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not… upset, Blaine. And you’re not in trouble, okay?”

Blaine nodded carefully.

“I just need you to tell me why you did that. What made you…decide you should kiss me?”

Blaine bit his lip. “K...kiss?” he asked.

Kurt pursed his lips, “Yeah, kiss, that’s what it’s called.”

Blaine nodded, “Kurt…Kurt sad. A-Adam kiss Kurt…Kurt happy? Kurt no sad. Blaine kiss Kurt, Kurt no sad, Kurt happy. Kurt like kiss. Kiss Kurt happy.”

Kurt deflated, “You kissed me to make me happy?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Blaine said timidly.

Kurt heart ached at the hope on Blaine’s face; his expression of pure devotion to Kurt was so close to everything he wanted, but Blaine’s innocence of even the word kissing was a shocking reminder of their situation.

“Blaine sorry,” Blaine said softly, face stricken. “Blaine kiss Kurt, Kurt no happy. Blaine sorry Kurt sad.”

“It’s not,” Kurt took a shuddering breath and moved to sit on the bed, reaching out a hand for Blaine’s, “it’s not your fault. I’m not sad because you kissed me. I’m sad for other reasons that I can’t quite explain, but it’s not your fault, okay?”

Blaine’s shoulders sagged, “Blaine kiss?”

Kurt shook his head, “I don’t think you kissing me will make me happier, Blaine. This isn’t the kind of hurt you can fix with a kiss.”

Blaine frowned for a minute before sitting up straighter and catching Kurt’s eye. “Blaine try?” he questioned.

“Blaine try what?”

“Blaine kiss Kurt happy,” he stated simply with a shrug.

Kurt’s mouth twitched in a semblance of a smile, “Blaine I… do you really want to?”

Blaine’s eyes lit up and his breath quickened at the prospect. The part of Kurt’s brain that should be protesting this, that had continuously told him to never act on his attraction to Blaine, was strangely silent in the face of Blaine’s wide and eager eyes.

Kurt carefully scooted back on the bed until he was lying on his side and patted the other half of the bed until Blaine lay down next to him. Kurt reached his hand up to softly trace down the lines of Blaine’s face, along his jaw and across the bridge of his nose, before coming to stop at his mouth. He cupped Blaine’s cheek and thumbed Blaine’s bottom lip, shivering when Blaine’s tongue darted out to tease the pad of his finger. He withdrew his hand and rested it on Blaine’s hip.

“You can kiss me, sweetheart.”

\----

Considering the emotional breakdown that left him almost catatonic for two days straight, Kurt got over Adam surprisingly quickly. Though really, it was difficult to think about his ex when he had a hybrid that would kiss him any time a frown graced his face, a habit that Kurt had to remind him not to do when Rachel was around, as much as those moments tended to be when he needed a kiss the most (Rachel wasn’t very tactful when it came to lamenting about Kurt’s breakup). But when she was gone, Kurt’s days were full of soft kisses and gentle smiles that made Kurt’s heart soar, and his nights filled with breathless makeout sessions in his bed that left him desperate for more that he knew he couldn't have.

It was a Wednesday, Rachel was at class while Kurt’s had been cancelled, and he didn’t work until five. So of course he spent the majority of the day in bed with Blaine, relishing in the soft whimpers he didn’t have to silence at the moment and exercising his immense amounts of self-control to stop him from pushing this thing he had going on with Blaine any further than he had.

Blaine’s hands were on his chest, clenching the fabric of his shirt between his fingers while Kurt’s skittered along the bare skin of Blaine’s hips as his shirt rode up. Kurt’s whole body was alight with excitement and his cock ached in his jeans, his pelvis making short aborted thrusts against his will in search of some sort of friction when one particularly violent jolt thrust him against Blaine’s leg. Kurt let out a guttural moan but quickly pulled away, collapsing on his back to gasp for breath. Blaine whined and wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist, burying his face in Kurt’s neck as he squirmed against him and, _oh._

Kurt’s eyes shot open as he felt the outline of Blaine’s cock in his sweats being pressed into his hip as Blaine thrust sporadically against him. Kurt’s brain short circuited at the feeling, because Blaine was so hard and so very desperate. When Kurt tugged on Blaine’s head to make him look up, his eyes were dark and lust blown in a way that fit perfectly with his mussed hair and kiss swollen lips, and it took everything in Kurt’s power to grip his hips and push him away instead of lining him up with his own throbbing cock.

Blaine whimpered and fought to continue but Kurt was insistent as he pressed Blaine onto his back and held him there until his breathing calmed and Blaine wasn’t pushing against his hands anymore.

“I have to shower,” he whispered, voice husky. Blaine pouted and Kurt kissed him one last time before hurrying off to the bathroom. He had a lot to think about.

\----

Kurt feels crazy. Making a pros and cons list of whether or not it is okay to have sex with your legal pet is something many would consider as a sign not being in their right mind. It doesn’t change his decision; after all it has been a long time since he thought of Blaine as a pet.

He waits.

It can’t be rushed. He can’t just use him to get off. He has to make Blaine feel good too, and make sure he’s into everything they try. And they need to be alone. Rachel has already been suspicious about the amount of time Kurt and Blaine spend alone in their room, especially when they come out and Blaine looks silly with joy and Kurt has to rush to the bathroom for a shower. No, Rachel walking in on them would not be a good thing. So he waits.

Finally Rachel informed him of her plan to audition for every role she can during spring break, and lays out her schedule for him. A schedule that includes a Saturday filled to the brim with auditions that will keep her away from the apartment for the whole day. It’s perfect.

Rachel left early that morning, shouting out a goodbye as she hustled out the door. Kurt rolled over in Blaine’s arm, loving the way he blinked up at him, eyes hazy with sleep. He leaned down to kiss him sweetly, one hand gripping his hip while the other snaked up his back to grip at his hair and pull him closer into the kiss. Kurt took his time, kissing lazily before transitioning into hard and dirty, biting on Blaine’s lower lip and fingers tightening into his hair until the hybrid was panting and whining, body squirming in Kurt’s hold, desperate for more. And then he’d relax, bring them back down to soft kisses, lips barely brushing and hands caressing softly. He had all day to do this, and he was very reluctant to leave the bed, but when he found Blaine’s hips thrusting against him even when Kurt was trying to calm him down, he decided it was time to stop.

Blaine whined when Kurt pulled away, rolling onto his stomach to thrust desperately down into the mattress. Kurt smirked wickedly and pulled Blaine off the bed with a firm grip around his waist. He led him into the kitchen and pushed him down into one of the chairs.

“Stay,” he whispered, giving Blaine a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading to the fridge. Blaine squirmed in his seat, but did as he was told and stayed put, his hands fisting anxiously on the table in front of him. After making cheesy eggs and bacon with a small fruit salad later, Kurt sat across from Blaine watching him scarf down his food while he ate leisurely. Blaine frowned when he finished and looked up, only to find Kurt barely halfway through his food. He sighed loudly.

“If you’re so impatient, go take a shower and brush your teeth while you wait,” Kurt told him with a smile. Blaine’s shoulders slumped and he pouted. “Go on, get. You need one anyway, whether you take it now or after I’m done eating doesn’t matter. It’s happening before any more kissing, understood?”

Blaine wrinkled his nose but stood and left the kitchen. Kurt heard the shower turn on and then off again not two minutes later.

“Clean thoroughly!” Kurt shouted.

Blaine gave a frustrated and quite loud growl, but the shower turned on again and stayed on for a more reasonable time and then Blaine was rushing back into the kitchen with just his towel on.

“Clean,” he stated excitedly and Kurt had to stop his eyes from tracing the droplets of water still rolling down his bare chest.

“Go,” Kurt cleared his throat, “go put on some pants and wait for me in the bedroom while I shower.”

Blaine huffed a sigh and left, dropping the towel before the curtain fully shut behind him and Kurt’s hands clenched on the sides of the table to stop himself from just beelining for the bedroom and ravishing the man. Instead he walked quickly to the bathroom and showered in record time.

Blaine was sprawled on the bed when he came back in, wearing a soft pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Kurt had hoped he’d forgo the latter, but he could work with it well enough. Kurt himself simply slipped into a pair of yoga pants, took a deep steadying breath, and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Sit up for me, sweetie,” Kurt said and Blaine immediately complied, scrambling forward to get closer to Kurt. Kurt pushed him back gently when he started to press too close, Blaine’s mouth searching out his own. “We need to talk first, Blaine,” Kurt said, pressing a firm hand against Blaine’s chest to keep him back.

Blaine sighed, teeth grinding in frustration. Kurt knew this was difficult for him, especially since he wasn’t sure if Blaine fully understood how to vocalize what he was yearning for. Earlier it had been playful, making him wait and teasing him. Kurt enjoyed watching him get worked up and being able to see how much Blaine wanted him. Even if his words could only tell Kurt so much, his body told him enough to calm the voices in his head accusing him for wanting this with Blaine. But now it was serious, he had to get as much vocal consent from Blaine as he could before they started, and give him a way out if he didn’t like it anymore.

“Blaine,” Kurt said, taking his hand carefully, “what do you want to do today?”

Blaine frowned for a second before his eyes lit up mischievously and he was leaning forward to connect their lips. Kurt let him for a small moment before pushing him back.

“No, Blaine,” he scolded halfheartedly, “use your words.”

Blaine pressed his lips together in annoyance but answered. “Kiss,” he said plainly, “Blaine kiss Kurt. Kurt happy, Blaine kiss Kurt.”

Kurt smiled softly, “What about you, honey? Does it make you happy when we kiss?”

Blaine grinned, “Kurt happy, Blaine happy,” he assured.

Kurt ignored the slight drop of his heart, “No. I didn’t ask if you like making me happy. I asked if you like kissing me. Do you like kissing?”

Blaine looked away bashfully before giving a small nod, “yes Blaine like kiss,” he mumbled.

Kurt’s heart swelled. “Okay,” he said breathlessly, “okay. We’re uh…we’re going to try something new today, sweetie. I’m going to teach you how to make both of us even happier, and I hope that you’ll really like it, how does that sound?”

“Good,” Blaine gasped, “Kurt happy, Blaine happy,” and he surged forward again.

“But,” Kurt said, leaning away from him, “I need to teach you a new word first, okay?”

Blaine collapsed back on the bed with a loud huff.

“Blaine, do you want to learn the new word?”

“No,” Blaine said petulantly, “want to kiss Kurt.”

“Well that’s too bad, because you don’t get any more kisses until you can say this word,” Kurt teased.

Blaine growled playfully but sat up and looked at Kurt expectantly.

“Okay, watch my mouth,” Kurt instructed. “Stop.” he said very clearly.

“Sssss...ssssoo-oop,” Blaine tried.

“Almost. Stop,” he annunciated the T sound.

“Sop,” Blaine replied.

“No… STOP.”

“Sop.”

“Blaine, work on the T. STOP.”

“Ssss...sPop.”

Kurt laughed, letting his head fall into his hands, “No that’s… that’s not right.”

“Sop,” Blaine tried again, “sop, sop, sop, sop.” He frowned.

“I…well,” Kurt sighed, “I guess that’s as good as it’s going to get. Sop it is.”

“Sop,” Blaine grinned, “Kiss now?” he asked hopefully.

“Almost,” Kurt assured him, “first though, I need you to say that word if you don’t like what I’m doing. If anything doesn’t make you happy, just say sop and I will stop immediately. I need you to promise you’ll tell me, okay?”

Blaine nodded, “Blaine no like, Blaine sop,” he agreed.

“Okay,” Kurt breathed, body buzzing because…now he could actually do this. He could touch and taste and feel and trust that Blaine would let him know if he needed it to stop. He could finally have him for as long as Blaine would let him and the idea made his head spin.

“Lay back down for me, sweetie.”

Blaine complied, overjoyed.

Kurt simply kissed him for a while in an undoubtedly less innocent position, stretching himself out on top of Blaine and pressing him into the mattress while he explored his mouth. He could feel him grow hard against his hip and attempt to thrust up but Kurt’s weight kept him down, keeping him from getting much friction while leaving him with a firm and satisfying pressure on his cock.

Kurt pulled back for a second to breathe. “Blaine,” he whispered, voice hoarse, “I’m going to start something new now, okay? I just want you to feel for now. I’ll…I’ll let you practice later, and guide you then. Right now though, just let me make you feel good, okay, sweetie?”

Blaine nodded breathlessly, hands fisting in the sheets as he squirmed underneath him. Kurt caught his hands and raised them up beside Blaine’s head, using them to balance as he kissed Blaine’s lips one last time before diverting his attention to his jaw. He kissed down it softly, feeling Blaine arch underneath him when his tongue darted out to curl around the hinge of his jaw before he closed his mouth over it and sucked gently.

Blaine moaned deep and guttural, thrashing on the bed and head pressing back to give Kurt more room to work with. Kurt gladly accepted the offer, working his way slowly down Blaine’s neck and sucking lightly here and there, just enough to give Blaine that tease of suction that he knew felt incredibly frustrating but so good without actually leaving a mark.

When he reached the collar of Blaine’s shirt he let go of his hands and pushed up onto his knees so he could maneuver backwards just enough to ruck up Blaine’s shirt and pepper kisses along his soft belly. Blaine whimpered and bucked desperately until Kurt sat deftly on his legs to keep them still before going back to his ministrations. Once he reached his rips, Kurt couldn’t help but bite at the tightly stretched skin. Blaine let out a yelp of surprise, followed by a groan of pleasure when Kurt sucked hard on the area and laved his tongue over the now tender flesh.

A clumsy hand found its way into Kurt’s hair and tugged gently until Kurt looked up at Blaine. He was breathing heavily but his brow was furrowed in confusion.

“B-bite?” he questioned and Kurt remembered his punishment for Blaine biting him not more than a few months ago.

He swallowed nervously and nodded, “Yes… I bit you. Did you…did you not like that?”

Blaine thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, “Bite…bite good. Blaine like bite.”

Kurt’s heart flooded with relief and he smiled devilishly, “Do you want me to bite you some more?”

Blaine didn’t have to think about it this time and nodded vigorously. Kurt was happy to comply, getting back to work on Blaine’s ribs, nipping and sucking his way across them, leaving Blaine’s chest littered with hickies and the hybrid a panting whining mess above him. When he drew Blaine’s right nipple into his mouth Blaine lost it, bucking so desperately beneath him that Kurt almost lost his balance in Blaine’s maddening search for friction.

It took him a moment to hear Blaine’s muttering. “Sop, sop, sop, sop.”

Kurt’s heart dropped and he scrambled off of Blaine, panicking. He’d gone too far, shit shit shit, he’d pushed him and now Blaine was freaking out and oh god, what had he done?

But the second Blaine had caught his breath and untangled his arms from his shirt and thrown it to the floor, he was on him, flipping Kurt and pressing him into the mattress.

“Blaine now,” he panted and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth before pulling back to look Kurt in the eyes. “Blaine bite?” he asked desperately and Kurt moaned.

“God, yes. Please, Blaine, please bite me.”

Blaine lunged for his neck, teeth sinking into Kurt’s pulse point and forcing a wonderful jolt of pleasure-pain down his spine. Kurt barely had enough semblance of mind to direct Blaine lower, for him to bite across his collar bones and pecs and then he was lost to it. Lost to the feeling of Blaine marking him, desperate and sloppy but so, so eager as his hips thrust down into Kurt. Kurt squirmed just enough so that their cocks lined up to glide across each other through their pants, delicious friction tingling through his entire body. God, he hadn’t even realized how hard he’d gotten just exploring Blaine’s body and before he could stop it he was coming, voice cracking in a long drawn-out whine of Blaine’s name.

Blaine had stopped biting him when Kurt came down. Instead he was pressing his forehead hard against Kurt’s chest and gasping harshly as his hips thrust frantically, searching out his own release and oh, _oh._ There was…something visible through his pants, something bigger than the rest of Blaine’s cock just at the base, bulbous and so big Kurt felt his sensitive, overspent cock twitching painfully in his wet pants.

“Blaine,” he breathed shakily, clumsy hands coming up to grip the hybrid’s hips and still him. Blaine whined and fought against him, but Kurt simply tugged Blaine’s pants and underwear down to his thighs because he just _needed._ Needed to touch him, feel him, see him, his cock, and his fucking _knot_ and make sure he wasn’t imagining it.

Kurt’s mouth watered at the sight, fingers stroking along the engorged base in fascination until Blaine moaned in desperation, cock twitching in Kurt’s too light grip and Kurt had to remind himself he’d have more time to explore this later and resolutely closed his hand around Blaine and stroked him firmly once, twice, three times and Blaine was coming with a loud bark like sound, back going rigid and spurting onto Kurt’s chest.

Blaine collapsed on top of him, shaking and breathing heavily, licking at Kurt’s neck in the way he did when he was really happy. Kurt let him rest for a minute before nudging him off and climbing out of bed in search of a washcloth.

Blaine had kicked his pants and underwear fully off when Kurt returned and was already mostly asleep, but Kurt made him roll over so he could clean him off properly before doing himself and chucking his underwear into the laundry. He considered putting his pants back on and having Blaine do the same, but the thought of sleeping with so much skin contact made him toss his pants in the hamper as well and slip into bed behind Blaine, pulling him tight against his chest and tugging the blanket up over them.

“Blaine happy,” Blaine mumbled sleepily, “Kurt happy?”

Kurt smiled and kissed the back of his neck, “Kurt is very happy.”

\----

Kurt was halfway between awake and asleep, hand lazily drawing patterns across Blaine’s chest simply because he could. He felt perfect and blissful and never wanted to move from this bed or away from Blaine’s body, so warm and pliant and _happy_ beside him. He didn’t know how long they had been asleep for, nor did he really care, until he heard the door to the loft slide open.

He bolted upright, head whipping to find the clock, swearing under his breath upon seeing that they had slept for most of the day. Kurt scrambled out of bed, frantically searching for his clothes as Rachel called out a greeting from the living room. As Blaine sleepily pushed himself up on his elbows to look where Kurt had gone the blanket slipped down to rest around his hips, leaving his chest on full display for Rachel’s eyes when she barged through the curtain.

Her rambling about her day was cut off by a gasp when she took in the sight before her; Blaine clearly naked and Kurt struggling to pull his pants on.

“Rachel,” Kurt said, aiming for calm, but coming out high pitched and squeaky.

Her eyes trailed between the two of them, wide and horrified before staying on Blaine’s chest and all the very impressive hickies she saw there, dark and large with teeth marks still visible on many of them.

“What...” she breathed, shaking her head. “God, Kurt...what the…what the fuck are you doing!?”

Kurt flinched. Rachel rarely swore, and seeing disgust take over her features filled his stomach with dread. This was the absolute worst case scenario he could have imagined, and exactly what he didn’t want after his and Blaine’s first time.

Her eyes snapped to him, hard and angry. “He’s your _pet_ , Kurt. And you…you had _sex_ with him? Do you know how wrong that is? How _illegal_?”

Kurt looked down nervously, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “It’s… it’s not illegal,” he mumbled quietly, already knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

“What?” Rachel barked.

“It’s not illegal to have sex with hybrids in the state of New York. I checked.”

Rachel’s eyes widened, “You are sick. You fucking planned this,” she accused.

“No, no,” Kurt tried to argue, “well, sort of, but not like that!”

“Sort of? How long have you been trying to seduce him? Since you got him?”

Kurt shook his head desperately, trying to explain, but she ignored him and continued her rant.

“Did he not want to put out at first? Is that why you got with Adam? Even I could tell how jealous it would make him. Did you think it would make him want to do anything to keep you, even things he didn’t understand?”

“I didn’t force him to do anything,” Kurt was shaking he was so upset. “Blaine kissed me first. I just gave up fighting what I was feeling towards him!”

She gestured towards Blaine, who was still sitting under the sheet watching them with wide, terrified eyes. “He can barely speak, Kurt. Do you actually think he has any comprehension of what it is you’re doing to him? Any concept of the fact that he can say no?”

“He’s brighter than you think, Rachel,” Kurt growled, “and he understands what he does and doesn’t like. And if you took time to actually try and _talk_ to him, instead of cooing at him like he’s some animal, you would know that. He can speak, Rachel, all he needs is a little help finding the right words sometimes. And even when he doesn’t speak,” he glared, “Blaine communicates just as well as you or me. There isn’t one kind of intelligence.”

“He’s. Not. Human. Kurt, how could you even consider otherwise!” She exclaimed

“Yes he is! He may not look it, but he feels and cares in the same way we do. He gets jealous and possessive and depressed and angry and happy and aroused, just like we do. Just because he looks a little different doesn’t make any of that any less true. He’s a hybrid, which means he is part human, so why is it so difficult for you to acknowledge that part of him?”

“You’ve actually convinced yourself that this is okay? That this is what he wants?”

“I _know_ it’s what he wants.” Kurt’s voice was absolute.

Rachel grit her teeth and turned to Blaine, “Blaine,” she said gently, “do you want to come here?”

Blaine shook his head, scooting closer towards Kurt. “No.”

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Rachel smugly, but her attention was focused on Blaine. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to do anything. You didn’t do anything wrong. How about you come into the living room with me and we can-”

“No.” Blaine interrupted, shocking her into silence. “Blaine no go. Blaine like Kurt.” He looked hopefully towards him, “Blaine like Kurt kiss. Okay?”

“Yes,” Kurt gave a sigh of relief. “Yes, Blaine, it is absolutely okay.” He leaned in to cup Blaine’s cheek, wincing when Rachel made a sound of furious disgust and stormed out of his bed area. “Don’t listen to her. I want you to do what makes you happy.”

His eyes might as well have been reflecting stars; in that instant there was no sign Blaine was or had ever been anything but overjoyed.

\----

What made Blaine happy was apparently to latch himself to Kurt’s side at all times that he was in the apartment. With Rachel knowing, even if not approving, Kurt found it hard to tell him no when Blaine would suddenly kiss him at the dinner table or nibble gently on Kurt’s neck while watching a movie on the couch, or even try to slip his hand down Kurt’s pants a couple of times. Blaine had the freedom to touch Kurt as much as he wanted without the social teaching to tell him it was inappropriate to do it in public areas, even if that area was only their living room. It was no wonder Rachel started avoiding the apartment as much as possible.

Being with Blaine sexually was incredible; despite his innocence, he was possibly the most enthusiastic, excitable, and attentive lover Kurt had ever had. But he wanted more. He wanted more than Blaine’s breathy moans as Kurt darkened the hickey just to the left of his nipple, more than lust blown pupils staring down at him as Blaine pinned him to the bed, more than the jarring thrusts as Blaine desperately searched out their orgasms. Because while he loved all of that, the things he loved most were the sleepy morning kisses, the fingers tracing patterns on his arm during a movie, and the bright smile that greeted him every time he came home. The things that made him feel loved, that made him think Blaine was capable of romantic love, and maybe one day they could be just like any other couple, differences aside.

So he decided to take the next step, and called in a reservation for a date night.

Kurt only started to doubt his decision when they arrived at the restaurant and the hostess gave him an odd look, not necessarily judging but definitely perplexed and Kurt didn’t like it.

“Sir,” she said gently, “we have a no pets allowed policy here; your hybrid will have to wait outside.”

Kurt’s heart dropped. God, why hadn’t he thought to check for places that allowed hybrids? Why did he think he could take Blaine out just anywhere like he could a human boyfriend? He was about to protest and assure her he was very well behaved, but Blaine spoke first.

“Blaine no pet,” he said, eyeing the woman like she was insane for thinking him no more than an animal.

The woman’s eyes narrowed and she glanced between the two boys, lips curling in disgust when Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his to make it properly clear exactly what he meant by that.

“Your _pet_ will have to wait outside,” she repeated a little louder and a few patrons turned their heads to them.

Blaine huffed, “Blaine no pet,” he insisted, and Kurt heard murmurs from the surrounding tables. The whole restaurant knew what they were and they thought him despicable for it. “Blaine no pet,” Blaine repeated, and looked to Kurt for support.

Kurt knew that Blaine’s improper sentence structure was making things worse, painting a picture of an innocent pet being taken advantage of by a perverted and vile owner. Kurt couldn’t even think of how to begin to tell them that they were so desperately wrong, especially as his own thoughts decided to creep back in and shatter his resolve that Blaine wanted him, wanted this, as much as he did.

Kurt thought he managed a mumbled “let’s go,” as he pulled Blaine out of the restaurant. The walk back to the loft was brisk and uncomfortable and he disentangled his hand from Blaine’s after a block, needing to get to a safe place before he broke down. God, he hoped Rachel wasn’t home.

He walked into his room and sat on his bed as everything caught up to him. His hands shook and his eyes welled with tears and all the things he’d been doing with Blaine over the past couple of months came flooding back, tinged with dirt and grime that fit the view of the restaurant patrons rather than what clearly had been the rose tinted glass he’d been looking through before. God, Rachel was right, they were _all_ right, and he was a horrible human being to take advantage of the beautiful boy that just wanted to make him happy. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach and doubled over, harsh sobs breaking past his throat.

Gentle hands rubbed his back and he flinched away, his knees hitting the hardwood floors without him registering it and he scrambled away until his back hit his wardrobe. Blaine stayed on the bed, hands raised and face scrunched in worry and confusion.

Kurt couldn’t look at him, mind stuck in a spiral of contorting everything they had done into something Blaine do things he didn’t understand or want. Kurt felt sick and it was a wonder that he didn’t empty his stomach onto the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Blaine,” he whispered, voice small and broken. “I-I just wanted to help you. I wanted to see you happy, and...I guess at some point I put myself first. “His face crumpled and his throat clogged with fresh tears; “you’re my pet, Blaine,” he sobbed, “and the things I did to you…”

Blaine was suddenly in front of him, a strong hand gripping his chin and forcing his head up. Kurt expected to see hurt or pain in Blaine’s eyes as he let himself acknowledge how much he’d hated what Kurt was doing, but instead they were determined and angry.

“Blaine no pet,” he growled fiercely, “Blaine no pet. Blaine like Kurt, Blaine like Kurt kiss. Think Blaine pet? Blaine words no good,” he shook his head, “Blaine no stupid. Think Blaine pet, stupid. Blaine like Kurt, matter. Kurt like Blaine, matter. Kurt and Blaine. Okay?”

Kurt sniffled, not sure what to say, “Blaine, I--”

Blaine’s mouth was on his, strong and demanding, leaving no room for Kurt to question Blaine’s willingness. Blaine straddled Kurt’s lap and pressed him into the wardrobe, molding every part of their bodies together as if he was trying to transfer everything he was feeling into Kurt through touch alone. His hands gripping Kurt’s shoulders were firm and insistent as he pulled Kurt’s chest closer to his and Kurt couldn’t do anything but let Blaine move him as he wanted and take what Blaine was giving him. At last the remnants of his own self-doubt, the lasting sting of everyone who had judged them, it was all swept away by Blaine’s strength and determination to move forward and not let what was between them die because others didn’t understand it.

Kurt didn’t know how long they stayed like that; time was unimportant when his whole world was Blaine, and he was happy to keep it that way for as long as possible. When Blaine pulled back and rested their foreheads together Kurt was out of breath but his mind was calm and his path set in stone.

“Blaine like Kurt,” Blaine said softly, his breath ghosting across Kurt’s face. “Kurt like Blaine?”

Kurt smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Yes, Kurt likes Blaine very much.”

\----

The first thing Kurt noticed the next morning was that he was the little spoon. That didn’t happen often, in fact the only time Kurt could remember Blaine holding him like that was during his weekend long breakdown over Adam. Which was reasonable since his emotional state last night had been very similar.

The second thing he noticed was that Blaine was hard. Hard and gently grinding into Kurt’s ass in a way that sent sparks up his spine, especially as he felt the now easily recognizable knot start to swell as well. He arched himself into it, reveling in the way it caused Blaine to whimper softly in his sleep and thrust more firmly against him. Blaine had been so good the night before, strong and reassuring when Kurt needed him to take control of their relationship so he could freak out for a bit to regain his resolve. Not to mention his defense of them in front of all those people, now that Kurt had calmed down about it, was actually really hot. Now all Kurt wanted to do was thank him for it.

Kurt rolled over in Blaine’s arms and burrowed into his chest, placing soft kisses and bites along his neck until he felt Blaine start to stir awake.

“Kuuurrrr,” he purred and arched his throat into Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt couldn’t help but bite down harder on Blaine’s pulse point. Blaine startled and moaned, hips working faster against Kurt’s leg as he sucked and laved over the sensitive flesh.

Blaine whined pitifully when Kurt pulled away and firmly stilled his hips. He nudged his chin up with gentle fingers until their eyes met. “I want to try something new today, okay, sweetheart?”

Blaine nodded quickly, eyes alight with excitement.

“It’s a thank you for last night, baby. You were so good, so strong for me, so I just want you to let me work and feel, okay?”

“Y-yes,” Blaine breathed, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. Kurt kissed him gently once before pulling away and sliding down the bed. He tugged Blaine along with him Kurt dropped off the end and knelt by the edge, directing Blaine to sit in front of him. Blaine’s brow furrowed curiously, but he said nothing as Kurt deftly tugged his pajama pants down and off his legs.

Kurt’s mouth watered as he took in Blaine’s cock, the flushed head, thick veins, and swollen knot. He loved to touch it, hold it in his hand and feel it twitch in his grasp, proof of Blaine’s attraction to him. But more than anything, he wanted it in his mouth and down his throat.

Kurt took Blaine in his hand, giving him a few teasing strokes before lowering his head to lap gently at the frenulum. Blaine gasped, hand flying to Kurt’s hair to hold on. Kurt looked up and gave him a knowing smirk before licking a long stripe from base to head, moaning as Blaine’s hand tightened in his hair, the hybrid’s eyes wide and dark.

Kurt let himself take a moment to suck around the sides of the knot, feel the rigidness against his tongue and the girth of it as he mouthed at it. His whole body shivered when he thought about the fact that one day (hopefully soon) he would have that inside of him.

Blaine’s whimpers, high and keening, pulled him from his fascination with the knot and made him sit back on his heels. Blaine’s thighs trembled around Kurt’s head and Kurt knew that he probably wouldn’t last very long, and he really wanted Blaine to come _in_ his mouth, not just from it. So with firm hands keeping Blaine’s legs spread, he finally let himself sink down over his head.

Blaine’s moan was loud and guttural and Kurt knew if Rachel was in the apartment, she definitely heard that, and the stubborn part of him hoped she was. He kept it slow as he bobbed his head rhythmically, his tongue circling the head or pressing flat against the underside. Blaine was frantic underneath him, hips jolting and thighs fighting Kurt’s hands to close around the incredible pleasure he was feeling.

Then Kurt sunk down as low as he could, throat working to accommodate Blaine’s cock and mouth stretching as he desperately tried to take him all, knot included, but he just couldn’t do it. Kurt settled for lapping at the base with his tongue and palming the knot as he choked himself on Blaine. Blaine’s hand in his hair tightened painfully and Kurt felt his eyes water as he pulled back for a gasp of air, mouthing at the side of Blaine’s cock as he breathed before sinking back over him.

Blaine’s breathing quickened desperately and his hand sporadically tightened and loosened in Kurt’s hand as he neared the edge. Kurt let go of Blaine’s thighs and let his knees close around his shoulders in favor of rolling his balls in his palm and stroking his fingers around the knot. Blaine came with a shout and Kurt swallowed quickly around him, moaning as Blaine’s come coated the back of his throat.

He worked Blaine through his orgasm, releasing his balls to fumble with his own pants and jerk himself off furiously, whole body stilling as he came with Blaine’s cock still in his mouth.

\----

Leaving Blaine that day to go to school felt harder than it had before. If a sleepy Blaine was already very difficult for him to leave in bed, a sleepy and sated Blaine still floating in a post orgasm nap was downright painful, but he forced himself out of the apartment with time enough to spare for a coffee run.

School felt infinitely long as each class droned on longer than the last. Even his professors seemed dull and boring, no matter how enthusiastic they actually were about their classes. Things only got worse when he walked directly into Adam on his way out of NYADA.

Kurt had seen Adam from a distance since the breakup, passing by him in the halls, seeing him on the opposite side of a lecture; he had even peeked into an Apples rehearsal and wondered if it would be worse to stay in the group or leave it, and had decided to stop showing up without ever officially resigning from his position as co-captain. But there was no avoiding him when their chests hit together and Kurt stumbled back at the impact.

“Kurt,” Adam gasped, “I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Are you okay?”

Kurt swallowed his surprise and forced a pleasant smile. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a little distracted,” he assured.

Adam’s eyes trailed down Kurt’s body and he gave him a self-conscious grin when their eyes met. “How are you?” he asked. “I haven’t really seen you since…”

“Since you broke up with me,” Kurt stated bluntly. “Sorry,” he apologized when Adam’s face fell.

“No,” Adam said with a nervous laugh, “it’s true, so why try ignoring it?”

Kurt shrugged.

“But really,” Adam started, “how are you?”

Kurt’s thoughts immediately jumped to Blaine, curled up in their warm bed, and he couldn’t help but smile. “I’m actually doing great, really well. How about you?” He asked politely.

“Well,” Adam nodded, “the Apples are doing great, even with just me as captain.” He kept his voice even but he was clearly still miffed about Kurt’s less-than-professional departure.

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Right, well I’m glad to hear it.”

An awkward silence stretched between them, both of them looking around and shifting their weight before Adam coughed. “Well I guess it's still kind of too soon, but maybe eventually we could have coffee and catch up?”

Grateful for the out, Kurt smiled. “I think that would be good. See you around, I guess?”

“Of course.” As had been their custom, Adam instinctively reached out to give him a hug, which Kurt felt obliged to accept. It was strange receiving an intimate gesture, even one as innocent as a hug, from someone he had been involved with. The bare minimum of their bodies touched as Adam patted his back lightly, and Kurt was glad to leave in the opposite direction.

He arrived home that afternoon to find Blaine looking at his book with Fluffy, and he jumped up to greet Kurt with a hug and a kiss. Sniffing at his neck, Blaine stepped back with a thoughtful expression. Far from their previous experiences of Blaine breaking down in sadness or anger over sensing Adam, this time he leaned forward decisively and pushed Kurt into the door.

“Stay,” Blaine said firmly, pausing for a nod from Kurt before he began to take off his clothes. Kurt was frozen in surprise, heart beating faster as Blaine reached for Kurt’s shirt next. “Off?” He asked, and when Kurt nodded again Blaine made impressively short work of divesting him. Once all skin was bared Blaine rubbed his whole body against him, making sure not to miss one inch of Kurt’s front. Whenever Kurt tried to reciprocate Blaine gently but firmly pressed him back; it was his turn to take control and Kurt surrendered gladly. After minutes of delicious friction Blaine laid into his neck, rubbing his head and spreading saliva until Kurt was sure Adam’s scent had to be long gone.

Kurt was moaning loudly, without a thought or care in the world that he was only a door’s width away from the hallway and anyone passing by would hear him. All he knew or cared about was the sting of Blaine’s love bites and the pressure and heat of his body encompassing him. He gasped as he was suddenly flipped around, finding himself face-first against the door as Blaine began to worship Kurt’s other side. The places Adam’s hands had touched burned with the delicious press of Blaine’s teeth, and Kurt felt his lower back dampen with his lover’s precome as he completed his scent marking. Spreading his legs, Kurt supported their weight with his hands as he pressed his ass out to meet Blaine’s hot cock.

“Yes,” Blaine grunted, and wrapped his upper body around Kurt’s as he diverted his focus to thrusting against Kurt’s ass. They both gasped and groaned, Kurt’s hands slipping down the door as Blaine practically bent over him, until a particularly well-aimed thrust made Kurt breathe out a desperate “wait!”

Kurt forced himself to face Blaine, feeling immersed in his scent and marks. “I want-” he gasped as Blaine dragged his tongue from his nipple up to a bruise on his neck. “I want you to make me yours, Blaine, please.”

A full body shudder ran through the hybrid, and his eyes were blown wide with desire as he nodded. “Yes, yes Kurt.”

Wordlessly Kurt led the hybrid over their strewn clothes and into the bedroom, grabbing lube from the bedside table before turning and feeling his cock surge at the sight before him. Blaine was on his knees on the bed, staring hungrily at Kurt while running his hands over his knot, which looked larger than Kurt had seen it before.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a deep kiss, gasping between each press of lips and tongue until he couldn’t stand the overwhelming need to give himself completely to Blaine. Lying down on his back, he brought his feet up and shoved a pillow under his hips, baring himself in a way that sent a thrill straight to his cock. Hurriedly smearing excessive lube on the fingers of his right hand, Kurt reached down and began to heavily massage his hole, keeping strong eye contact with Blaine. Perhaps too soon, he pressed the first finger inside, closing his eyes and letting out a whining exhale at the sudden intrusion.

Suddenly he felt Blaine’s fingers intertwine with those of his left hand, and the hybrid leaned down and began to lap at Kurt’s sensitive nipples as Kurt continued to open himself up. It made it easier to relax, and he soon found himself pumping two fingers in and out of his hole before adding a third. Three fingers was always Kurt’s favorite, and he felt his face uncontrollably scrunching up in pleasure as he clenched and relaxed around them.

He whined when the warmth of Blaine’s tongue left his chest, only to shout when he felt the muscle pressing gently around the fingers deep in his hole.

“OH god Blaine, yes!” Kurt panted, pushing back against his mouth. “Blaine, baby, add a finger.” He looked down to meet Blaine’s eyes as the hybrid looked up, panting. “Please, honey, get me ready.” Shaking, he brought his left hand to grasp at the lube and held it out until Blaine reached out his fingers. Breathing heavily, he squeezed out a good amount before dropping the tube and grasping at the base of his cock. He needed to hold out until Blaine was inside him. Feeling the tentative addition of Blaine’s finger alongside his own, Kurt bore down as well as he could with three fingers already inside. “That’s it sweetie, press it in.” As Blaine’s finger slowly slid home he couldn’t distinguish his moans from Blaine’s, the hybrid’s breath hot on his inner thigh.

The two of them moved in opposition, Kurt’s fingers moving out as Blaine’s pressed in, and soon enough Kurt felt ready for one last step. Typically he wouldn’t spend this long preparing if he was this desperate, but the heat in his body would not wane until he had the entirety of Blaine inside him. “One...last...one,” he panted, “Blaine, one more finger.”

Gone was the hesitation from before, as Blaine’s teeth nipped at his waist and his second finger found a space along Kurt’s rim. Wiggling his finger, Blaine fought against the tight muscle until Kurt had five fingers stretching him.

Kurt could tell his face was bright red, sweat dripping from his brow as he and Blaine slowly began to move again. He timed his breathing to the movement of their fingers, trying to focus on Blaine’s other hand stroking his stomach instead of the insistent need to come. After what seemed like far too long a time Kurt pulled out his fingers and tapped on Blaine’s hand until he pulled out as well.

“Come kiss me,” Kurt got out, and Blaine had no problem crawling back up and pressing messy kisses to his face and lips. Panting, Kurt reached down and stroked Blaine’s cock with the remaining lube in his hand, causing the hybrid to groan and drop his head to Kurt’s shoulder in frustration.

Kurt turned face-down on the bed, looking over his shoulder and presenting his stretched ass. He felt so, so open and filthy in the best possible way and there was only one thing that could satisfy him.

“Take me Blaine,” Kurt breathed, “I’m yours.”

“ _Kurt,_ ” Blaine leaned over and pressed his lips to his shoulder. “ _Yes_.”

Finally, Kurt felt what he had been waiting for, the press of Blaine’s cock to his hole. He tried to exhale as evenly as he could, but he was rendered breathless as the head pushed through the second muscle and Blaine entered him. Even with the extensive preparation Blaine was amazingly thick, a delicious stretch that made Kurt’s voice break in ways he wouldn’t be able to remember later. Shallow aborted thrusts brought Blaine deeper until at last the bulbous knot was resting against Kurt's rim.

Gasping, Kurt fell forward onto his forearms and both men groaned at the change in angle. Kurt couldn’t help but reach back, feeling how much width he had yet to take, and replaced his arm back to support his weight as Blaine shuffled closer. He snarled possessively in a way that lit Kurt’s insides aflame, and he let himself fall into the pillows, reaching back with both hands to grasp his cheeks and pull himself open.

Low grunts sounded as Blaine began to thrust harder, his knot ramming against the outside but still not slipping in. Kurt was helpless, letting his entire body move with the hybrid as he held his own ass cheeks apart. Suddenly, Blaine slowed down and Kurt felt a concentrated pressure. He felt the fingers of one of Blaine’s hands on his rim, and the other must have been behind the knot itself, forgoing thrusting in favor of force.

“Ahh, ohh, ah!” Kurt couldn’t even form words as Blaine delicately but without stopping pressed his fingers around and behind the knot over and over until with one huge shove that jolted Kurt’s entire body; his hole began to accept the knot.

With a growl of triumph Blaine grasped Kurt’s shoulders and shoved him back onto his knot, stretching Kurt more than he thought possible. He saw stars at the pressure and his body sung with pleasure. Both his arms had dropped by his head, but once again he had to reach back and feel just how wide his rim was stretched. Kurt felt every tremor of his muscles and the heat of Blaine’s cock, yet despite the very obvious proof he could hardly believe he had taken it all.

That was the last coherent thought Kurt had before Blaine pounded into him. Kurt’s entire body submitted to Blaine’s, feeling the pull of the knot as it pushed against his rim and prostate on each thrust. Kurt hadn’t touched his cock once but he could tell he was going to come harder than ever before. He thought Blaine was close too, if the high pitched sounds coming from his throat were any indication. As their fucking reached an intensity Kurt had never experienced, Blaine suddenly bent down and bit the back of his neck, _hard_. It was a claiming bite, the bite of a mate; the bite said _mine_ and _always_ and Kurt was coming. His head was thrown back, neck still reeling from the bite, and he muscles tensed up so hard he couldn’t make a sound. His ass clenched around Blaine’s huge cock and knot, and he had never been so utterly owned. With a yowl Blaine followed behind him, pressing even further into Kurt as he spurted come over and over into his ass.

They collapsed, Kurt falling onto the sheets soaked with his own sweat and come and Blaine on top of him, his knot keeping both him and his come inside. The room was silent except for their heavy panting and Kurt’s whimpers as his body continued to squeeze Blaine’s cock with aftershocks from his orgasm. Blaine hummed soothingly, nibbling on the back of Kurt’s neck and stroking his thighs. Kurt was too sensitive but for some reason he couldn’t explain, he loved Blaine’s gentle ownership, and he rode the uncontrollable contractions of his body with blissful acceptance.

After some amount of time Blaine’s knot finally came down, and the hybrid grunted as he slid out of Kurt’s ass. Kurt whimpered at the feeling along his incredibly sore rim, proud of how much he had taken. He fidgeted uncomfortably at the emptiness he felt and sighed happily when Blaine pulled him into his chest, rumbling with pride and satisfaction. Kurt would normally feel embarrassed at the feeling of come leaking from his hole. In fact in the past he had always cleaned himself directly after sex. Instead, he hummed happily at the extent of Blaine’s mark, and exhaled a quiet moan as Blaine let him go and wriggled down his body to lap up his come.

Once Blaine had cleaned him up and Kurt’s ability to breathe had returned, the hybrid resumed spooning Kurt, lazily licking his neck. Kurt had never felt so incredible in his life, and he wanted to say as much to his lover.

“Yours,” Kurt whispered, his entire body tingling with claiming.

“Mine,” Blaine rumbled, placing one last nip at the back of Kurt’s neck before they both drifted off into a well-deserved sleep.

\----

Kurt felt Blaine thrusting weakly against his ass before the pain registered in his brain. His sensitive hole clenched as Blaine’s cock dragged across it, his soft pants of breath against the back of Kurt’s neck sending a shiver up his spine.

“Yours, yours,” Blaine whispered in his ear, his thrusts growing harder in anticipation as he noticed Kurt was awake beside him.

“Always yours, sweetie,” Kurt sighed and let Blaine work out his aggression on his ass. He could do this, the rough slide of Blaine’s cock between his cheeks. It hurt, but it was the good kind of hurt, the soft but insistent throbbing of his ass after a good fuck.

But Blaine’s murmurings were unceasing. “Your, yours,” he pleaded, “make me yours.”

Kurt recognized the phrase he himself had been muttering the night before, the desperation tinging Blaine’s voice making it cracked and shaky, but he knew he couldn’t give him what he wanted. His ass was fucked raw from taking Blaine’s knot and he knew he wouldn’t be up for doing that again for a while, so he regretfully squirmed out of Blaine’s arms and gingerly moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Blaine didn’t come after Kurt or try to pull him back. Instead, he rolled to the other side of the bed with a small huff. Kurt was focused on willing himself to stand and go take a shower, ignoring Blaine’s disappointment in not getting a morning quickie until he heard the soft whimpers coming from behind him, alternated with frustrated grunts. He turned slowly to see what Blaine was up to, and his jaw dropped, mouth watering at the sight.

Blaine was on all fours with his brow furrowed as he awkwardly pumped a finger in and out of himself, struggling to find the right angle and keep his tail out of the way. _Yours, yours_ , not, _mine, mine_ , the way he’d been chanting the night before. Because he didn’t want to make Kurt his, he knew Kurt was his, he just wanted to be Kurt’s in every way he could.

He was sore and exhausted, but Kurt could see no way to tell Blaine no when he was looking at him with those wide, desperate eyes and begging for Kurt to take him.

Fuck school, he was way too sore to dance properly anyway.

Kurt crawled up the bed behind him, noticing the way Blaine’s whole body sagged in relief, and gently pulled Blaine’s hand out. With one hand he pulled Blaine’s tail to the side, stroking the soft fur in a way he knew drove Blaine wild while he lubed up the fingers of his other hand. He carefully slid one back in, resuming Blaine’s work and stretching him slowly. This was different from the night before when everything was hard and rough and fast as Blaine staked his claim and fucked Kurt like his whole world depended on making Kurt feel it for days to come (and he certainly would). Kurt took his time, stretching Blaine slowly and surely, keeping his drags over Blaine’s prostate light and teasing, pulling arousal from Blaine in gentle kisses to his back and the squeeze of his hand on his hip.

By the time Kurt slid into him, Blaine was trapped in a constant state between peace and desperation. He keened and squirmed when Kurt paused to let him adjust, arching his back and clenching around him in the most delicious way.

Kurt fucked him slowly, one hand jerking his cock as he worked over his ass and when Blaine came it was with a soft whimper and a gentle shudder running through his body. Kurt followed him soon after with a groan.

Lying in bed with Blaine cradled in his arms Kurt felt his heart swell with joy and three words lodged themselves in his throat as he fought them back down. He couldn’t say them, not now, possibly not ever. Saying them out loud could mean Blaine not saying them back, or worse, parroting them back at him with no concept of what they stood for. So he kept the words to himself and tugged Blaine tighter against his chest.

\----

Some days Kurt wondered if things would ever get easier in his and Blaine’s relationship. Rachel had known about their relationship for over three months and had seen how happy Blaine was with the situation. Even with her avoiding the apartment as much as she could, he knew she saw it, saw the blissed out expression on his face when she'd walk in on them cuddling on the couch, or the sated look when he stumbled out of the steamy bathroom five minutes before Kurt did. She saw it and she knew and Kurt couldn’t understand how she could still look at him with such contempt, like he was the vermin beneath her feet for loving someone she declared wrong. The irony of Rachel’s judgement of his less than typical relationship was not lost on him, though it didn’t lessen the sting of her looks.

And she wasn’t alone. Their new neighbors would give him knowing smirks the first couple of weeks they lived next door and could hear him and Blaine through the walls, until the day the met Blaine for the first time when he and Kurt were getting back from a nice dinner. The second Kurt introduced them their faces had fallen into horrified shock as they took in his ears and tail. The brunette called him a pervert, the blonde threatened to call animal control, and every time they met in the halls the girls avoided him like a leper. The people in the diners they would go to, store clerks, people picnicking next to them in Central Park, they all had judgmental looks or scathing remarks for Kurt whenever they caught onto his and Blaine’s relationship.

But none of it mattered when he got to come home to a bright, happy Blaine. It continuously reminded him of how much stronger and more joyful Blaine was, not to mention his increased control over his life and the fact that he was speaking more and more. Anyone who had seen the Blaine he brought home from the pound versus Blaine now would see how wonderfully the hybrid had healed, both physically and emotionally. But none of that mattered to strangers because they couldn’t see him as more than a pet.

Kurt had to constantly remind himself that it was their loss that they couldn’t look past Blaine’s animal traits to see the bold and excitable man beneath the ears. Kurt hoped one day they would realize Blaine was just like them and just as capable of feeling hurt, joy, lust, and love as deeply as they did. Some searching online revealed that there were those who agreed with him, and Kurt took comfort in the fact that change may in fact be on the horizon.

\----

Blaine was nearly bouncing with excitement when Kurt walked through the door after class, happily taking Kurt’s jacket from him and hanging it up in the closet before taking his hand and leading him to their room. Kurt gasped as he was pulled into a deep kiss, melting into it and allowing Blaine to push him down onto the bed. He expected Blaine to follow him down, straddle his lap or press his body into the mattress with his own, but he pulled away, leaving only a firm hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Stay,” he commanded gently, waiting just long enough for Kurt to offer a confused nod and then he was gone.

Kurt frowned but obediently stayed where he was even as he heard Blaine pattering around the rest of the apartment. When the door opened and he heard Rachel whispering quietly as they moved together, Kurt started to get nervous. Rachel might have been less vocal about her distaste of their relationship but he didn’t want her to say anything to Blaine that might upset him.

Soon enough, he heard the door open and close again, and Blaine poked his head back through the curtains. He held out a hand for Kurt to take and then he was pulling him towards the kitchen.

Kurt’s eyes widened at the sight before him; a beautiful meal of steak and creamed spinach sat out on the table with twin candelabras sitting in the center of it all, casting a beautiful glow in the otherwise dark apartment. “Blaine,” he breathed, “how did you…”

Blaine just smiled and pulled out his chair like a gentleman, even if he was slightly ungraceful at pushing it back in. Kurt giggled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before he could sit down beside him.

They ate in silence as usual, but Blaine was tense beside him, buzzing with excitement the whole time. Kurt had to take his plate from him and cut up his steak, worried he’d harm himself with the knife if he kept trying to use it with his shaking hands. Blaine smiled bashfully but took the plate back when Kurt was done and carefully picked up the pieces of meat with his fork.

When they finished, Kurt carefully took Blaine’s hand in his. “Do I get to know what has you so excited or is it a surprise?” he asked.

Blaine bit his lip and stood, walking backwards towards the room, refusing to let go of Kurt’s hands. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Kurt down onto his lap and kissing him sweetly before looking down bashfully and taking a deep breath.

“I love you,” he whispered, voice shaking and eyes darting up to Kurt’s, nervous but wide and bright and truthful. Kurt’s heart stopped.

“Blaine,” he breathed, “do you…do you know what you just said?” He wanted it to be real so badly, but Blaine had gotten into the habit of repeating words, even before he was able to comprehend what they meant.

“Yes. I love you,” he repeated, brow furrowed in worry and Kurt could only read that one way, he was worried Kurt didn’t feel the same.

“I-I love you, too,” Kurt gasped out and Blaine’s face broke into a wide grin.

“I love you,” Blaine said, voice bright with laughter as he pulled Kurt against him in a tight hug, continuing to whisper it into his ear. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt whispered back, and he had never been more certain of anything in his life.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time doing a bang and it was such a fun experience!! Collaborating with another author, especially someone who I know and adore personally was fantastic and I desperately hope we get to do it again. A round of applause to our beta who dealt with (my) last-minute timing and our constantly changing google doc :) And of course a million thanks to our incredible artist, who not only volunteered to help us out late in the game but gave us TWO beautiful pieces I can't get enough of. Please send them all love on tumblr!!
> 
> We authors hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as we did writing it, and we certainly have more from this world we'd love to share so if you liked it please leave kudos/reviews/prompts!
> 
> Thanks to the KHBB folks for organizing everything <3


End file.
